


Payback's a Bitch

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Silk and Leather

  
As promised, new fic from me.

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 2546 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211216/chapters/316156) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts tomorrow! Go vote!!! You don't need to have read Games to get this one - it can stand on it's own.

  


 **Chapter One - Of Silk and Leather**

Ianto walked into Jack’s office and stood in front of his desk. Jack had his elbow propped up on the surface in front of him. There was a circle of black leather hanging from his extended index finger. Ianto’s heart started to pound a bit faster, a bit harder, knowing exactly what Jack had in mind.

“Sir?” he said inquisitively.

Jack looked at him pointedly. “You up for this tonight?”

Ianto swallowed hard, staring at the collar hanging off Jack’s finger. He knew exactly what it meant. Jack wanted to do a scene, tonight. It meant for the next several hours he would be doing Jack’s bidding. Whatever his Captain said, he would do, no questions asked. Sure, he could safeword if he ever felt uncomfortable, but Jack seemed to know him so well he’d never felt the need to.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Sir?” he replied a bit nervously.

Jack raised an eyebrow, twirled the collar again and nodded his head toward it. “I need an answer,” he growled softly.

Ianto’s focus narrowed down to the thin strip of black leather, as if his whole world revolved around it and how he felt when he wore it and he knew what his answer was going to be even before he said it. He found his eyes lowering automatically, focusing on Jack’s chin instead of his eyes. He fought the urge to drop to his knees and instead walked forward slowly and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. “So, what did you have in mind, sir?”

Jack’s smile widened and he clutched the thin leather in his fist. “I was thinking we might go to this club I know, have a little fun, and then come back here and have a little more fun.”

Ianto chewed his lower lip nervously, wondering just what Jack had planned.

Ianto flicked his eyes up and met Jack’s blue ones, before returning them to focus on the black leather imprisoned in Jack’s hand. It was as if Jack read his mind, Ianto shifted a bit in the chair, feeling himself harden a bit at the sense memory of the leather fastened around his neck.

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose and reached across the desk grabbing Ianto’s chin in his hand, forcing his lover to look him in the eye. “I know you want this, I can smell it.”

Ianto blushed, feeling his face heat up.

“What do you say Ianto?”

Ianto’s eyes rose to meet the Captain’s and he shifted again, feeling like those blue eyes were seeing everything inside him, all his dark well-kept secrets and desires. He looked down again, focusing on Jack’s chin, adopting the submissive pose unconsciously. He swallowed hard as Jack let go of his chin. Slowly he stood up, unfastened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, walked around the desk and dropped to his knees in front of Jack, his head lowered, staring at Jack’s knees.

Jack stretched a hand out and cupped his cheek tenderly. Ianto leaned into the touch, as those calloused fingers caressed his skin. A thumb rubbed gently over his lips and he fought the urge to suck it into his mouth.

“Good man,” Jack whispered, leaning forward to brush a kiss over Ianto’s temple.

Ianto let out a sigh and closed his eyes, pushing into the kiss. Jack chuckled softly, low in his throat. “Always so responsive. Thank you for this, Ianto. Thank you for doing this.”

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack’s legs but allowed himself a small smile, if only to let Jack know that he appreciated his gratitude. Jack opened his legs and Ianto scooted forward a bit until he was kneeling between Jack’s thighs. He could smell the musky scent of Jack’s arousal and see the hard outline of his cock through his trousers. Ianto couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and rubbed up against it with his nose, almost nuzzling it.

“No no,” Jack chuckled softly, his hand landing on Ianto’s shoulder and firmly pulling him away. “Look at me, Ianto.”

Ianto raised his eyes and his heart fluttered in his chest as he met those deep blue eyes staring back at him. Jack smiled at him, loving and tender.

“Not that I don’t want that, but you know the drill. We always negotiate before we start.”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly dry with anticipation.

Jack looked at him, those blue eyes boring into him. “Safeword?”

“Teryngarol,” Ianto whispered.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat and he looked at Ianto, his blue eyes a bit misty. “The Welsh word for loyal.”

A look of surprise crossed Ianto’s face and Jack smiled. “I have learned a few words in Welsh, I mean, I’ve been here long enough, I should have.” He sobered and he spoke softly, almost reverently. “That’s your safeword?”

Ianto nodded and Jack swallowed hard. “Okay, teryngarol it is,” he said roughly, his voice thick with emotion. Jack bent down and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, lightly licking at his mouth. Ianto opened up to him and felt Jack’s tongue slick firmly into his mouth. He sucked greedily on Jack’s tongue, clenching his fists to keep from reaching up and grabbing Jack’s shoulders. Jack broke the kiss, stroking his finger down Ianto’s cheek. “Why don’t you go downstairs and change and when you’re dressed come back up here and I’ll tell you our plans for this evening.”

Ianto leaned into Jack’s hand, turned his face to kiss the calloused palm and nodded silently, his eyes returning to their downcast position. Silently, he stood, turned and went to climb down into Jack’s quarters. Once there he finally allowed himself to breathe again. He could do this because Jack wanted him to and because next time it would be Jack’s turn. He glanced over at the camp bed and almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the outfit Jack had picked out for him. Talk about pushing his boundaries. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and gingerly touched the leather trousers. They were as soft as butter and smooth and he bet they’d feel like a dream once they were on. He reached over and fingered the burgundy silk shirt Jack had paired with them, knowing that the two materials together would make him look like sin, or sex on legs as Jack often called him. He had to smile when he noticed his boots on the floor. Jack did have a thing for boots. As he stripped out of his trousers and waist coat he wondered if he had time to shower quickly before dressing.

“Why don’t you take a quick shower?” Jack yelled down from his office as if reading his mind.

Ianto shook his head, he’d never understand how Jack did that, it was unnerving at times. He supposed it was payback for all the times he did it to Jack. He undid his cuffs and slid his shirt off, folding it up and laying it with the trousers and waist coat. He toed off his socks and walked in his boxers to the ensuite. He knew it would have to be a quick shower, Jack never liked to be kept waiting. Fortunately, the water warmed up quickly. He got in and scrubbed efficiently, not lingering in certain areas, but making sure they were clean nonetheless. Wouldn’t do for him to get too aroused, Jack would only make him wait longer, or God-forbid put that damn cock ring on him that he hated so much. He shut the water off and toweled off quickly and went out to dress. Jack hadn’t set any pants out so it appeared he was meant to go commando. His nose wrinkled a bit in distaste as that wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but if it was what Jack wanted it’s what Jack would get.

He lifted the leather trousers and stepped into them, savoring the way the soft leather seemed to caress his body. He couldn’t help but smooth his hands over his thighs, loving the feel of them. He did the zip and the button and almost gasped at the feel of the leather covering his cock and balls. Ianto reached for the shirt next, slid it on and buttoned it, leaving the top button undone, knowing Jack would want him to show off the collar. He sat down and put on the socks Jack had laid out and then pushed his feet into the black leather boots. He stood up and looked in the mirror, unable to decide if he should leave the shirt out or tuck it in.

“Leave it out,” Jack said huskily.

Startled Ianto looked up to see Jack peering down at him from above. He quirked an eyebrow at Jack.

“Easier for me to slide my hand under and touch your skin.”

And suddenly Ianto understood why there’d been no pants. Jack preferred it that way. He nodded in response to Jack and watched as his Captain moved away from the hole so he could climb up. By the time he reached Jack’s office, Jack was already seated in his chair again and looking at him expectantly. Immediately, Ianto went over and knelt in front of him, his head down, his eyes again focused on Jack’s knees.

“You look amazing,” Jack breathed out.

Ianto smiled, his face heating up, his body flushing with pleasure at Jack’s praise. Jack leaned forward and stroked his fingers down Ianto’s neck until they rested in the hollow. Ianto closed his eyes when Jack’s fingers went away and kept them closed while Jack fastened the warm leather collar around his neck.

“I remember the first time I did this,” Jack said huskily.

Ianto opened his eyes and his smile broadened as he saw Jack’s cock harden in his trousers at the memory. His own cock filled when he remembered doing this to Jack. When Jack removed his hand, Ianto knelt there, enjoying the feel of the leather around his neck. It still amazed him that just that thin strap was all it took to make him Jack’s. Wearing it changed everything. He did things in that collar he never would dream of doing out of it.

“Ianto?” Jack asked softly, interrupting his reverie.

“Yes, sir?” he responded somewhat dazedly.

“You ready to hear my plans for tonight?”

Ianto blinked, shook his head a bit trying to clear it, knowing he already slid a bit into subspace. He nodded. “Yes, Jack.”

Jack reached out and ghosted his index finger down Ianto’s face. “Good boy. Okay. I’m going to take you to a club I know.”

Ianto stiffened a bit under his touch, public displays were one of his hard limits and Jack knew it. Jack sighed and rested his hand on Ianto’s shoulder.

“Yes, it’s one of **those** clubs but we are just going to observe unless you want to do more. I would never put you on display like that, I know public scenes make you uncomfortable and not in a fun way. I know the woman who owns the place, we’ll be very well taken care of. Do you trust me to know what you need, what you want, and not to push you further than you can handle?”

Ianto thought for a moment although he really didn’t need to. “Yes, sir. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Jack smiled, leaning back in his chair. Ianto scooted forward, the move feeling like déjà vu since he’d done exactly the same thing about twenty minutes earlier. This time he resisted rubbing his face against Jack’s hardening length as if he were a cat. He did however, close his eyes and inhale deeply, loving the scent of Jack – adventure, the sea, a bit of spice, a hefty dose of male arousal and something underneath it all that was wholly Jack.

Jack reached out and cupped his cheek and Ianto leaned into his touch. “You stay here, I’m going to change and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He stood and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s temple. “I promise I won’t be long, I know how much you hate it when I make you wait on your knees.”

Ianto sighed and shifted slightly, widening his stance a bit, trying to get a bit more comfortable if he was going to be waiting. He heard Jack climb down the ladder and he closed his eyes again, trying to get back into his subspace, but it was much harder when Jack wasn’t around, overpowering his senses with those damn pheromones of his. His mind drifted to the club. He had a suspicion of what they would see there and his heart started to pound a bit at the thought. Ianto also wondered how Jack knew the woman that owned it and just what she was like. For a brief moment, he wondered if Jack had ever slept with her. He knew it was quite possible.

Jack was anything but a prude but despite popular opinion he knew Jack could be faithful and monogamous if he wanted to. In fact, Jack was what one would call a serial monogamist and Ianto thought that was most likely a result of his immortality. He also knew that it had been a while for Jack since he'd committed to anyone, and the last person had been a woman. So, he was naturally curious about **this** woman. His mind continued to wander while he waited for Jack. And just about the time that he was starting to focus on how really uncomfortable his position was and how much his knees were starting to hurt, he heard Jack come up the ladder.

Jack walked up behind him and kissed him softly on the back of the neck. “Let me help you up,” he whispered, grabbing Ianto’s upper arms and gently pulling him to his feet.

Ianto stood there, using Jack for support as blood and feeling slowly came back into his legs. When he was steady, he nodded and Jack turned him around. He took one look at Jack and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his mouth. Jack was dressed in black leather trousers and where his silk shirt was a deep rich burgundy color, Jack’s was a midnight blue that made his eyes stand out. Ianto glanced down and smiled at the shiny black leather boots he was wearing and then frowned when he realized Jack’s shirt was tucked into his pants.

Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto close. He wound his arms around Ianto’s waist, sliding one underneath his shirt to rest on the small of his back. “That’s why yours is untucked,” he growled.

Ianto shivered as a ripple of desire flooded through him and he leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s hand slid down and cupped his arse, the heat of his hand radiating through the leather and warming Ianto’s skin.

“Are you ready to go?”

Unable to speak, Ianto merely nodded his head.

Jack pulled back, kissed him on the forehead. “Okay, let’s go.” He slapped Ianto’s arse, grabbed his hand and led him to the invisible lift where they left the Hub and walked out into the night.

  
TBC

  



	2. Lady Emyrld Makes Her Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
**Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 2825 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

  


 **Chapter Two - Lady Emyrld Makes Her Debut**

They barely spoke on the short drive over to the club, Ianto staring out the window wondering just what Jack had in store for him. As soon as Jack parked the SUV, he knew exactly where they were going. He’d heard of the club, had often thought of mentioning it to Jack but was never quite sure it was something he really wanted to do. Once again, Jack seemed to know him better than he knew himself. He looked up at the tasteful green neon sign that read “Emyrld’s” in script. Once outside the SUV he could hear the faint pounding of a bass coming from inside and looked at Jack nervously.

Jack smiled at him and pulled him close. “Don’t worry, the music isn’t really that loud.”

Ianto smiled at him wanly and leaned into Jack’s touch, feeling his heart start to pound a little faster. Jack stopped them in front of the door and moved to stand in front of Ianto, his hands gripping his upper arms. “Ianto, look at me.”

Immediately, Ianto raised his eyes and looked at Jack straight on.

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable, you are to safeword. Do you understand me? No repercussions, no guilt, no nothing. You say it and we leave, immediately. Are we clear?”

Ianto gazed into Jack’s eyes, seeing the emotion in them, the words always left unspoken between them and nodded his head. “Yes, Jack. I understand. I do trust you and you can trust me. I’ll say Ternygarol if I get too uncomfortable,” he said reiterating his safeword for both of them.

Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully and nodded before leaning over and kissing his temple.  
“Let’s go.”

Ianto felt his hand wrapped up in Jack’s gun-calloused one as he was tugged toward the door. Jack spoke quietly to the person at the door and they were led inside to a hostess’ stand. Ianto watched as Jack smiled brightly at the young woman standing there and tried not to stare at her outfit. She was dressed in a very tight corset, ruby red in color, black hair, so dark it was almost blue. Her lips matched her corset and he knew without looking she was wearing stilettos and skin tight satin pants.

“Captain Harkness.” She smiled widely at them. “Lady Emyrld is expecting you. If you’ll both follow me?” Her eyes flicked briefly over Ianto, knowingly settling on his collar for a split second before returning her focus to Jack. “I’ll give you a quick tour on our way to her table.”

Jack looked back at Ianto, squeezed his hand reassuringly and Ianto couldn’t help but smile at the look of pleasure and pure happiness in Jack’s eyes. He knew he’d do just about anything if Jack would look like that all the time. It was one of the reasons they switched roles so often. He suspected his eyes looked the same when Jack did something that pleased him. Of course when it was Jack’s turn to sub, things never seemed to go quite as Ianto planned.

The smell of the club was overwhelming, even surrounded by a cloud of Jack’s pheromones. It was a heady mixture of leather, lace and sex. Ianto gaped at the sights and sounds around them. He could hear moans and groans of pleasure throughout the spacious room. Jack squeezed his hand a bit tighter and he looked up at his Captain. Jack was looking at him with a question in his eyes and he nodded, Jack smiled in return and Ianto went back to his gawking. He heard the sound of something striking flesh and stopped in his tracks, tugging Jack backward as he stared at the stage they were passing.

A young man in leather chaps was strapped to a Saint Andrew’s Cross while another man in a leather mask was flogging him. The young man’s backside was pink and he writhed and moaned with each blow. Ianto felt his mouth go dry and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. His vision tunneled as he felt blood flow head south to his groin. Suddenly Jack was behind him, hands resting on his shoulders, breath tickling his ear. “See something you like?” he growled softly.

Ianto just stared at the scene in front of them, ignoring the hostess in the red corset standing off to the side waiting patiently for them. Jack’s husky voice sounded in his ear again, raising goosebumps on his arms and making his cock stand up at attention. “You want to be flogged, Ianto?”

Ianto couldn’t speak, it felt like his heart was in his throat, restricting all air and sound. Jack’s arms slid around his waist and Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder. “You think about it. Come on, Lady Emyrld’s waiting.”

He let Ianto go and grabbed his hand again tugging him reluctantly away from the flogging scene. Ianto was so overwhelmed by what he’d seen he barely registered the other things happening around him. He did hold Jack’s hand a bit tighter when they passed a stage where a woman was being whipped with a cat-o’-nine-tails. And another where an older gentleman was having hot wax dripped over his balls. He hesitated again as they passed a stage where a young woman was bound to a spanking bench and a woman in a midnight blue corset was paddling her arse red. Ianto risked a quick glance up at Jack, who winked at him, causing him to blush and look down at the floor again. He followed Jack then, too nervous to look around much more until they reached the back of the club and Lady Emyrld.

They arrived at Lady Emyrld’s … _throne_ Ianto thought with a twitch of his lips. She rose gracefully, standing about 5’8” with softly curled deep auburn hair down past her shoulders. Her eyes matched her name, they were a rich emerald green with long lashes, perfectly complimenting her smooth peaches and cream complexion. She was wearing what appeared to be the club uniform, but her corset was a rich emerald green. Ianto let his eyes wander over her lushly curved form and couldn’t help but swallow nervously under her gaze.

She nodded her head in Ianto’s direction, “I’m Lady Emyrld and you must be Ianto Jones.” She smiled, her dimples deepening just a tiny bit.

Ianto blushed and tipped his head as well. She turned to Jack. “And you Captain Harkness,” she admonished, “it’s been way too long, but,” she glanced sideways at Ianto, “I can see just why you’ve been keeping to yourself.”

She leaned forward to kiss Jack on the cheek and then moved back so Jack could sit down with her. Ianto went to sit down and Jack snapped his fingers. He turned to see Jack with a frown on his face. He snapped his fingers again and pointed to the floor. Ianto felt his face heat up but instantly dropped to his knees, almost surprised at how responsive he was to Jack already. Ianto listened absentmindedly as she and Jack chatted, sinking rapidly into his subspace. Jack was running his fingers through Ianto’s hair, almost as if he were petting him and Ianto leaned into his touch, finding it soothing. It was clear that Jack and Lady Emyrld were friends, and Ianto wanted to give them their privacy, plus in his role as sub it wasn’t really his place to join in the conversation unless invited. He took advantage of that and continued to look around the club. From Lady Emyrld’s vantage point, one could see just about everything.

He couldn’t help it, his eyes kept drifting back to the stage where the guy in leather chaps was being flogged. The sound had slowed down now, maybe they'd switched to a different flogger, Ianto couldn’t quite tell. What he could see was the young man’s arse, it was almost a bright red now and it didn’t appear that he was all that unhappy about it. In fact, from the movement of his hips, it actually looked like not only was he moving into the next blow, but grinding frantically against the cross he was bound to. Ianto watched, his mouth dry and his heart pounding, as the flogger landed several blows in rapid succession and the young man shuddered and then hung limply in his bonds.

Ianto clenched his fists on his thighs, knowing he’d just seen the young man come. He glanced around at some of the other stages, his eyes drifting back to the one with the young woman bent over the bench and continuing to be paddled. Her arse was a deep red and although it was hot to look at, the intensity of the scene made Ianto’s stomach give one of those flutters and not in a good way. He thought maybe that was just a bit too much.

Behind him, Jack and Lady Emyrld continued to talk but they were watching him watch the club.  
Lady Emyrld leaned over to Jack and whispered conspiratorially, “I think he likes the flogger.”

Jack smiled and watched Ianto, saw his lover’s reaction to the flogging scene’s finale. “I think you’re right.”

Lady Emyrld laughed, a rich sound full of joy. “I think something like that can be arranged.” She picked up the phone next to her and placed a quick call while Jack leaned down to speak to Ianto.

“Make a decision yet, Ianto?” Jack whispered quietly into his lover’s ear.

Ianto shivered at the sensation of Jack’s breath on his skin and nodded slowly, his eyes again returning to the now empty flogging stage. Jack followed his gaze and smiled. He slid his hand around Ianto’s front and covered the clenched fist resting on Ianto’s thigh with it. He squeezed the fist and Ianto turned to look at him, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Do you trust me, Ianto?” he asked softly.

Ianto looked at him then, gazing into those deep blue eyes and his tongue poked out to moisten his lips. Jack’s hand tightened its grip on his fist and Ianto cast his eyes down, staring at Jack’s chin.

“No, Ianto, I **want** you to look at me, that way I know if you really want to do this,” Jack commanded gently.

Ianto raised his eyes again, his mouth dry as the bloody desert as he tried to answer Jack’s question. Jack seemed to take pity on him though. He jerked his head in the direction of the stage that had held the flogging scene. “Do you want that, Ianto? Do you want me to strap you down, restrain you, and then flog you until you come?” he asked huskily.

Ianto felt his cheeks and ears pink up but felt himself nodding in agreement. “Yes,” he choked out hoarsely. “Yes, sir, I – I want that.”

Jack nodded, a small proud smile gracing his face. He squeezed Ianto’s hand reassuringly. “Good, I think Lady Emyrld is already getting it set up for us. Before we start though, I will make you ask me specifically for what you want, understand?”

Ianto licked his lips nervously again. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Jack patted him on the shoulder and turned back to see Lady Emyrld finishing up her phone call.

“It’s all set up in that private room I’ve arranged for you.”

She smiled as Ianto turned back to the table. “Captain Harkness made sure I understood public displays are a hard limit for you. The room I’ve arranged for is completely private. There is one security camera with a direct feed to my office and my office only. It’s a room that I use only for my most trusted clients. The security cameras are for your protection, they make sure a scene,” she paused and glanced over at Jack and then back to Ianto, “doesn’t get out of hand.”

Ianto slid his eyes over to Jack who was nodding in understanding to Lady Emyrld’s words. Ianto nodded, his mind drifting to both the flogging scene and how much it turned him on and the spanking scene that was such a turn off. Lady Emyrld’s words finally registered on him and made him jittery. He didn’t know her at all, how would he ever be able to relax into the scene if she was watching?

Jack reached down and gently grabbed his wrist. “Are you okay?”

Startled, Ianto looked at him. “What? Oh yeah, I mean - yes, sir, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Jack leaned toward him as Lady Emyrld discreetly placed another call on her phone. Her green eyes flicked over to them occasionally as she talked, but it was clear she couldn’t hear what Jack was saying.

“Ianto, I can tell you’re bothered by something. Are you going to share it with me or am I going to have to drag it out of you, because we aren’t starting anything if you’ve got your mind elsewhere. So?”

Ianto squirmed a bit, shifting his knees, hating when Jack put him on the spot like that, but knowing inside that he was right. Trust was implicit in doing any kind of scene and Jack obviously wanted to make sure he was comfortable and not having any second thoughts or doubts. He looked up at Jack questioningly and Jack nodded. “I’m not sure I can do this if I know she might be watching,” he whispered. “How do you know her? Have you been here before?” The questions tumbled out of his mouth, and suddenly he realized his boldness and immediately felt himself redden as his eyes dropped down to look at his hands.

Jack chuckled softly, leaned forward and kissed Ianto’s temple. He wrapped a hand around the back of Ianto’s neck over the leather collar placed there, and bent closer to his ear. “Yes, Ianto, I have been here. But it’s been several years.” He pulled back and lifted Ianto’s chin to force him to look him in the eye. “After Alex and the rest of the team died, I did some work for Lady Emyrld. Worked here as sort of a bouncer. There were quite a few scenes I had to put a stop to because they got out of hand. It’s why she trusts me enough to let me use the room. She doesn’t know you, but she knows me and that’s enough for her. She knows I won’t let things get out of hand. Although…” He glanced over at Emyrld who was still talking on her phone and winked at her before turning back to Ianto. “You're right, she’s not above watching for herself.”

Ianto stiffened a bit and felt his cheeks turning red. He glanced over at Lady Emyrld who flashed him a flirty grin and went right back to her phone conversation. He returned his attention to Jack, looked in his eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. Jack smiled. “Are you sure? Because if I asked her to, I know she would shut it down and keep it private. I want you to be sure,” Jack said softly.

“I’m sure, Jack,” Ianto whispered, his hands tightening again under Jack’s grasp.

Jack narrowed his eyes and leaned forward again. “You don’t sound sure,” he said firmly. “I know you don’t like the idea of anyone watching.”

Ianto hung his head, his heart pounding. He wanted to do this for Jack. He looked around the club again, taking in the different sights and sounds and then his attention turned back to Lady Emyrld, the look on his face a mixture of desire and fear. She smiled at him, he nodded and whispered, “It’s okay.”

“So, have you decided?” Lady Emyrld asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Jack smiled graciously. “I think we need a bit more time and definitely more of your most enjoyable company, that is if you don’t mind Lady Emyrld?” He winked at her as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh Jack, you are the consummate flirt, aren’t you?” She turned to smile at Ianto. “How do you put up with him?”

Ianto flicked his gaze over to Jack who nodded in approval. Ianto smiled. “Why, I keep him supplied with coffee and sex and occasionally food, milady.” He winked at her.

She laughed, “Oh Jack, I like this one. I most definitely approve of him. Plus, he’s adorable. But I know you don’t like to share, and I suspect he doesn’t either.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly.

Ianto flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. She reached across the table and patted his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed, Ianto. If the thought of me watching makes you that uncomfortable, I won’t. But it is Jack and well, you’re actually pretty cute yourself. Getting to see the two of you together?” She fanned herself. “Well, that would be just about the most perfect thing ever.”

  
TBC


	3. What's Your Safeword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
By popular demand I'm posting this now. My Lust entry for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) will be posted this evening. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this :) *HUGS*

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 2758 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

 **Chapter Three - What's Your Safeword?**

Ianto looked at Jack who had the most interesting look on his face, which made Ianto smile. It was a mixture of pleading, concern, and outright mischief. Jack nodded almost imperceptibly and Ianto knew he’d been given permission to slip out of his role for a bit, get to know Lady Emyrld. “So, Lady Emyrld, may I ask how long you’ve owned this club?”

“Why, Mr. Jones, you certainly may. I’ve owned this place for about seven years. I know,” she said. “I kinda fell into it during Uni. I was a business major but I found all that stuff incredibly boring. One of my friends was into this and dragged me here one night. For the first time, I thought business was interesting. Because if I could run a business like this? It would make all that number crunching interesting. I talked to the owner and his wife that night and they took me under their wings. I learned everything I know from them. They retired seven years ago and left the place to me. The only thing I did was change the name to reflect the new ownership, it was something we all agreed had to happen. I hear from them every couple of months, give them updates on how things are going. They are currently enjoying their retirement traveling the world. Last I spoke to them, they were in the States, California to be exact. What else would you like to know, handsome?”

Ianto grinned and took a sip of the water that had been placed in front of him. “How—” He blushed a bit. “How did you—”

“How did I figure out I was a Dominatrix with a flair for business?”

Ianto nodded quickly.

Lady Emyrld sighed. “Well, I knew right away I wasn’t a sub, it was too hard for me to let go, to surrender to someone. But still, I spent a year under Sir Georges and Lady Emily’s tutelage because, as every good Dom knows, to be a Dom you have to know how to sub first. And any Dom worth his salt knows that the power really comes from the sub. You work under their permission and they can stop things with a single word.”

Ianto looked over at Jack, they had talked about this same thing when they had started playing. There was no way Jack could ever be a full-time sub and frankly, neither could Ianto. But they both enjoyed giving up control to someone else for a while, just like they both enjoyed assuming control at other times. This evening was about Jack needing to be in control. They’d had a particularly rough day. Ianto’d almost been shot, Jack had died, and Gwen had argued with both of them. Owen had been a prat, Tosh had tried to play peacemaker and finally Jack had just ordered all of them to leave and go home. So it hadn’t really surprised Ianto when he’d walked into Jack’s office and seen him holding the collar. Jack needed to take control and Ianto was more than willing to give it to him.

Ianto turned and smiled at Jack. “Let’s do this, Jack,” he blurted out.

“Ianto,” Jack said sharply, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Ianto knew he’d crossed a line. He dropped his eyes, rested his hands in his lap and waited. His face burned as he waited. He really disliked disappointing Jack and he knew by using his proper name that’s what he’d done. He closed his eyes and let out a breath when he felt Jack lean down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to let that one go this time, boy, because I think you got caught up in the moment, but remember your place.”

Ianto nodded silently. Jack leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. “Good boy.” He pulled back and stroked a finger down Ianto’s cheek. “I promise I’ll take care of you. Trust me?”

Ianto smiled at him weakly and looked back at Lady Emyrld. His mind returned to the image of that young man getting flogged and his palms started to sweat. He imagined himself in his place with Jack wielding the flogger and his cock hardened again in his trousers.

Jack immediately turned to look at him, glancing quickly at his lap and grinning mischievously. Ianto lowered his eyes, signaling to Jack that he was ready and was slipping back into his role. He felt Jack turn back to Lady Emyrld who was off her phone and smiling at them.

“I think we’re ready, Lady Emyrld, if you could show us to our room, please?” Jack asked brusquely.

She smiled at them and stood. “Right this way, gentlemen.”

Ianto stood nervously. Jack gripped his elbow firmly. “I’ve let you wool-gather for far too long, Ianto. Trust me, I know what you want. You need to let go,” Jack said sternly.

Ianto swallowed nervously, Jack’s fingers like a steel vise on his arm. A part of him relaxed into the touch, knowing that was exactly what he needed, for Jack to take control. “Is – is she going to watch?” he closed his eyes as the question slipped out.

Jack gripped his elbow a bit more tightly. “That is really none of your concern. The questions stop. Understand?”

Ianto nodded. He cast his eyes up to watch as Lady Emyrld led them to a room upstairs away from the rest of the club. She opened the door for him and Jack propelled Ianto into the room. “You may look around,” he whispered into his ear.

Ianto raised his eyes and gazed wide-eyed around the room. It was fairly bare, but tasteful. There was a king size bed in one area of the room, four poster with hooks attached to all the posters and the wall behind the headboard. There was a spanking bench in one corner and a St. Andrews cross against the far wall. He swallowed convulsively as he noticed the mahogany cabinet on the wall near the spanking bench. He could only imagine what was inside it. The floor was a deep oak hardwood, with very few seams. His gaze roamed around until he found the door for the ensuite, he could just barely see the edge of a very large tub and the door to an equally large shower. He looked around again, in the corners and up on the ceiling until Lady Emyrld interrupted his perusal.

“It’s in the light fixture in the ceiling,” she said softly, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Quickly, Ianto glanced up at the light fixture and staring at it, he could just make out the little black piece of tech, a piece he recognized. He looked at Jack sharply who winked at him. He returned his attention to Lady Emyrld who’d started giving them a tour of the room.

“I’m sure you recognize most of the things in this room.” She walked over to the mahogany cabinet and opened it up. Ianto bit back a gasp and just stared. “This is where you should be able to find just about anything you might want, paddles, floggers, clamps, plugs, rings. If you don’t see what you want in here, just give me a buzz on the phone and I’ll have it delivered immediately.”

Ianto looked around and saw a phone sitting discretely on a table next to the door. Jack walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. “I think we’ll be fine in here, Lady Emyrld. Thank you so much for your kindness and your patience.”

Ianto caught the glare and felt his face heat up. He lowered his eyes to the floor and leaned into Jack’s touch.

“You’re very welcome. Now, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me. You have some fun to attend to and I have a club to run. Bye for now.” She blew them each a kiss and left the room.

Jack walked over and locked the door behind her. “Strip,” he commanded, without even turning to look at Ianto.

Ianto jumped at his voice and started to unbutton his burgundy shirt. Jack walked over to the closet and pulled out the leather chaps he knew were hanging in there. They had been requested during one of Lady Emyrld’s many phone calls while they’d been waiting for Ianto to regain his courage.

Ianto laid the shirt neatly on the bed, and bent down to take off his boots. He placed those side by side at the foot of the bed and then moved to strip off the leather trousers.

“Wait,” Jack said.

Ianto paused with only the first button on the trousers undone. Jack walked over with a hanger and hung up the shirt and then turned Ianto to face him. Ianto shivered at the predatory gleam in Jack’s eye and leaned into his touch as Jack stroked a finger down his face and then traced it over his lips. Jack leaned in close and kissed Ianto softly, licking at the seam of his lips until Ianto opened underneath him. He slicked his tongue in exploring every inch of Ianto’s mouth until his lover was breathless and pressing up against him.

Jack pulled back and started unzipping Ianto’s trousers himself. “Take them off,” he said sternly.

Ianto gulped and shimmied the pants over his arse and hips, bending down to step out of them. Nervously, he stood up, naked, his cock jutting out from his body. Jack stretched his hand out and caressed the side of Ianto’s hip, resting his palm on the globe of Ianto’s arse. “I’m going to turn this so red and warm, it’s going to be amazing,” he said huskily.

Ianto moaned, feeling his cock fill right back up. Jack pulled away handing him the chaps. “Put these on.”

Ianto took them from Jack’s hand and started dressing himself again. Jack stood off to the side and watched, enjoying the flush that crept over Ianto’s skin at being observed.

When Ianto was finished, he stood up and turned around to face Jack who sucked in a breath at the sight before him. “Turn around,” he said gruffly.

Ianto slowly turned, feeling heat rise up in his face again as his back was turned to face Jack.

“Stop.”

Ianto stopped, facing away from Jack, his heart pounding and feeling a sheen of light perspiration bead up on his skin. He heard Jack move behind him, could feel the heat radiating from his Captain. Jack reached out and ghosted his hand over the exposed skin of Ianto’s arse and Ianto shivered under his touch. He swallowed hard again and found himself inexplicably rasping out a question. “Is she going to watch?”

Jack drew back his hand and brought it down on Ianto’s arse, the room echoing with the sound. “You do not speak unless spoken to,” he admonished firmly. “Whether she watches or not is none of your concern.”

Ianto resisted the urge to reach back and rub the stinging spot on his arse. He hung his head, suddenly feeling bad about disappointing Jack again. He stood there silently, waiting for Jack to talk, to move to say something. He heard Jack move away from him and raised his eyes from the floor to watch as Jack walked over to the cabinet. Something about the way Jack glided across the room reminded him of a lion as it circled its prey. He shivered at the thought. He was thinking too much, he knew that. He needed Jack to make him stop thinking.

Ianto looked up again, watched as Jack looked through the cabinet. He loved the way Jack looked in the blue silk shirt, longed to run his hands over it, down until they cupped Jack’s arse through the butter soft leather covering it. He felt his cock start to harden more and with a soft moan he sank to his knees to wait for Jack.

He heard the indrawn breath indicating that Jack had finally picked something out and had turned around to face him. “Ianto,” he whispered.

Ianto risked raising his eyes a bit just to see the look on Jack’s face and he wasn’t disappointed. The look of surprise, respect, and just pure love was almost overwhelming, and the emotion in Jack’s eyes, was worth the reprimand he knew he was going to get for looking directly into them. He cast his eyes downward again as Jack walked over to him, one hand behind his back, hiding whatever he’d chosen from the cabinet.

Ianto felt his jaw cupped in Jack’s gun calloused hand. “Ianto,” he said softly. “Look at me.”

Ianto looked up at him, his face betraying his nerves. “Thank you,” Jack said, his voice thick with emotion as he bent down and captured Ianto’s mouth in a kiss.

Jack sucked at his lips, thrust his tongue inside Ianto’s mouth possessively and Ianto moaned underneath him. Ianto longed to reach out and wrap his hands around Jack’s shoulders, but he knew such a move was forbidden without permission. Jack pulled back from this kiss, licking along his jawline until he reached Ianto’s ear where he whispered, “You may touch.”

Instantly Ianto threw his arms around Jack dragging him closer, slanting their mouths together and pouring his need into Jack. He clung to Jack desperately, the stress of the day starting to pour out of him. Jack’s tongue plunged into his mouth, probing and forceful, while his hands clutched at Ianto’s arse, digging in almost painfully. Ianto leaned into his touch, moaning desperately until Jack broke the kiss and backed off, pulling something from his pocket.

Ianto watched Jack’s hands nervously. He saw the piece of silky black material and his heart started to pound. He swallowed convulsively and tried to breathe through his nose. He trusted Jack. Jack would never hurt him. Jack would never let things get out of control. He clasped his hands behind his back and felt the sweat bead up on his palms, his forehead and his upper lip. Ianto clenched and unclenched his fists trying to relax and sink into the space Jack always helped him achieve. But every time he closed his eyes the images wouldn’t stop coming.

When Jack slipped the blindfold over his eyes ushering him into utter darkness, it was all he could do to keep from throwing himself to the ground and kicking his legs out in a defensive move. He hated being blindfolded and he thought Jack knew it. They’d never really talked about it, never discussed it as being a hard limit for him. It was almost as if Jack knew since the Brecon Beacons that blindfolding was something he couldn’t take but it had never actually been verbalized. He’d never thought Jack would do it.

His breath started coming faster and faster. He tried to slow it down because he was starting to see spots in front of his eyes. He knew it was getting bad when he could smell the rotting flesh in the room. Ianto could feel the sweat rolling down his back as Jack grasped his hand and helped him stand.

Ianto leaned into his Captain, hoping those 51st century hormones would ground him but with each step they took he sunk further into the memory. He knew he was having a panic attack and was helpless to stop it. His heart was pounding, the sweat was pouring off of him, and it felt like he’d run about twenty miles his breath was coming so quickly.

The metallic smell of blood was cloying and mixed with the smell of decaying, rotted flesh, he could feel the bile start to rise up in his throat. He clung to Jack’s hand as he felt his wrist being cuffed to the St. Andrew’s Cross. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the images as Jack buckled his free wrist into place. When he felt Jack’s hands tracing lightly over his neck, his vision grayed out and he slumped against his bonds.

“Ianto?” he thought he heard Jack’s voice calling from a long way away. “Ianto!” the tone of voice sharpened. He licked his lips, desperately trying to moisten his dry mouth. There was something he was supposed to say, it was right on the edge of his mind, swimming in the fog of his memory. He moved his lips but no word or sound came out. He took a deep breath, licked his lips and tried again.

“Teryngarol,” he rasped out desperately.

  
TBC


	4. In The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
I'm posting this chapter today because the lovely [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstosaur/profile)[**angstosaur**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstosaur/) bribed me yesterday with another chapter of her fic [Bad Seed](http://angstosaur.livejournal.com/64676.html#cutid1). It's not posted yet, but I'm sure she'll post later today :) Go read her fic if you haven't, go read HER if you haven't because she is STELLAR!!!!!

Now that said, this is the last chapter until Monday. There's no evil cliffie, I wouldn't do that to you over a weekend, but I also cannot post over the weekend. As most of you know, my hubs is gone during the week and our only time together is over the weekend and for me that is sacred. So next chapter will be around this time Monday morning. Thanks for understanding, enjoy the chapter and have a great weekend! TTFN, Thrace :)

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 1723 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

 **Chapter Four – In The Aftermath**

“Teryngarol,” Ianto choked out again.

Jack sprang into action. He ripped the blindfold off Ianto’s face and started to unbuckle his wrists from the cross.

“No,” Ianto pleaded and Jack stilled his hands for a moment before continuing to unbuckle the restraints.

He pressed up against Ianto, his chest pushing against Ianto’s back. Ianto sank into his warmth but continued to breathe heavily. Jack stroked his hand through Ianto’s hair, whispering to him, trying to calm him.

“Ianto. It’s me. It’s Jack. I need you to take some deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe for me, okay? I’m going to unbuckle your legs, okay?”

Jack pulled away and bent down to get to the leg restraints.

“No,” Ianto whispered weakly.

Again, Jack’s movements stilled but only long enough for him to caress Ianto’s leg reassuringly. “I’m right here,” he said quietly.

Ianto went silent again, resting his head forward against the cross.

Jack finished unbuckling the leg cuffs and stood back up, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s chest, holding him tight. “Tell me what’s wrong, please. Why did you safeword? Was it me?” he asked, a vulnerable tone filling his voice.

Ianto shook his head, still trying to get the sour taste out of his mouth.

“I’m going to get you some water. I’m not leaving, just going to the table. I’ll be right back, okay?” Jack asked worriedly.

Ianto nodded his head and Jack jogged across the room to pour Ianto a glass of water. He quickly brought it back and held it so Ianto could drink. “Slow sips,” he admonished.

Ianto sucked at the water greedily, trying to follow Jack’s instructions to drink it slowly, but his mouth was dry and tasted horrible. He nodded his head when he was finished and Jack set the glass on the floor. Ianto leaned back into him when Jack moved back into place behind him.

“Talk to me, Ianto, tell me what happened,” Jack said softly.

Ianto shook his head again, unable to speak. The images still too fresh in his mind and the smell still clinging to his nostrils, all he could do was lean against Jack and shake. He felt Jack’s arms go around his waist again, holding him against the muscular chest that was so familiar. He closed his eyes, letting Jack’s scent and presence wash over him.

“Ianto,” Jack pleaded. “You need to tell me what happened. It’s obvious you need to talk about something. Please?”

Ianto hung his head again, taking a deep breath. “May I have some more water please, sir?”

He shivered as Jack moved away and a chill went down his spine at Jack’s absence. But within seconds Jack was back, pressing against him, offering him a drink of water. He drank more slowly this time and nodded when he was finished. He took a deep breath and when he felt Jack’s warmth against his back again he started to speak.

“It was the Beacons,” he said hoarsely.

“Oh, damn, Ianto, I never, I never even thought about that.” Remorse filled Jack’s voice as he moved them away from the cross and out into the room. This time, Ianto didn’t protest. He followed Jack’s lead patiently until they were standing near the chair. One of Ianto’s arms dropped by his side, and Jack grasped the other in his hands, rubbing at the nonexistent marks gently with his thumb. He kissed the back of Ianto’s neck, whispering to him. “Ianto, I’m so sorry, I never even thought…” His voice trailed off in a sigh.

He let Ianto’s wrist go and walked over to the bed. He sat down with another discouraged sigh and hung his head dejectedly.

Ianto looked at him, saw his Captain sitting on the bed, his head in his hands and feelings of guilt started to fight their way through the fog of his panic. He closed his eyes against the sight, trying to calm his still racing heart and slow his too rapid breathing. Ianto tried to find his center, but the images continued to move quickly behind his eyelids. The phantom smell was finally dissipating, but the frightened feelings remained.

He opened his eyes to see that Jack hadn’t moved and he frowned slightly. Jack had always helped him out of his panic attacks in the past and it angered him that for whatever reason, here, now, in the middle of a scene, Jack was failing him.

He turned and stared at the cross, the discarded blindfold on the floor, the empty leather cuffs hanging from the cross, and let out a noisy disappointed sigh. He didn’t see Jack lift his head from his hands and stare at his back.

From the moment he’d walked into Jack’s office and seen the collar dangling from his finger, Ianto had wanted this evening. Jack pushed his boundaries, did things that made him uncomfortable, but he’d never made Ianto safeword and Ianto wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was angry at himself, angry at Jack, but disappointed more than anything. It was almost impossible to get back into a scene once one was ended with a safeword.

He winced as he heard Jack cough and clear his throat. “Ianto.”

His shoulders stiffened at the use of his name. It was authoritative, commanding and he recognized it. He turned around to look at him and saw the stern look on his face. Ianto risked looking in Jack’s eyes, the familiar blue calming him, slowing his breathing, and shifting the reason behind his rapid pulse.

Without a word, Ianto walked over to where Jack sat on the bed and dropped to his knees in front of him. He pushed Jack’s knees apart and scooted in between them. Without waiting for permission, he reached out with his hand and undid the button on Jack’s leather trousers and then undid the zip.

The heady smell of male arousal and the distinctive one of just Jack, flooded Ianto’s senses and he inhaled deeply. This was what he needed, to surround himself with Jack, bury himself in Jack and forget all about the panic. He never looked at Jack, just freed his softened cock from his trousers and started to massage it back to life.

While it was still soft, he leaned forward and kissed the head, lightly licking at the dry slit. He shifted his grip and took Jack’s cock fully into his mouth, tonguing it gently. Ianto loved the soft feel of it, loved that when Jack wasn’t erect he could get the whole thing inside the hot confines of his mouth without worrying about it triggering his gag reflex.

This was much better. The smell of Jack and his arousal chased away the last remnants his panic. The tickling of Jack’s wiry curls on his nose took away the sharp feel of the cleaver poised at his neck. Ianto glanced up at Jack’s face and saw the passion-glazed blue eyes that he loved so much staring down at him. That sight replaced whatever images had been swimming before his eyes. He focused on Jack and his mind cleared, he centered and the panic and fear finally faded away, until this was all he knew.

He bobbed his head up and down quickly as he felt Jack harden inside his mouth. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that in a few seconds he wouldn’t be able to fit Jack in completely but he tamped it down and focused on giving Jack pleasure instead.

Jack’s hands came down to caress his cheek and grasp the back of his head, and Ianto leaned into the touch. Jack was never forceful, not with this, but the presence of his hand on Ianto’s head was enough to remind him of his place. He grinned around Jack’s stiff cock when he felt Jack’s fingers tighten on the short curls at the base of his neck.

He redoubled his efforts, licking, sucking, and nibbling as Jack started to thrust harder into his mouth. Jack gripped his hair tightly and held Ianto’s head in place. Ianto opened his mouth wider and tried to relax his throat. He swallowed hard around the head of Jack’s cock during one particularly deep thrust and suddenly Jack was coming, shooting spurts of hot liquid down Ianto’s throat and he struggled to swallow all of it without choking.

The grip of Jack’s hand on his head loosened, the thrusts slowed, and the cock in his mouth softened. Ianto continued to lick and suck until it was clean and Jack whispered, “Enough.”

Ianto pulled back letting Jack’s cock slip out of his mouth until it was lying red and glistening against the opening of Jack’s leather trousers. Ianto leaned forward and rested his cheek against Jack’s thigh, and the hand at his neck stroked through his hair, rubbing at the tense muscles with a powerful thumb.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, Ianto enjoying the heady feeling of having made Jack come, and Jack trying to regain the strength in his legs enough to stand. Ianto wasn’t sure how long it was before Jack spoke.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his hand continuing to stroke Ianto’s neck. “You may speak.”

Ianto swallowed hard. “You’re welcome sir. I’m glad it was enjoyable to you.”

“It was, even if I didn't give you permission to do that.”

Ianto looked up at Jack, just in time to see the slight mischievous twinkle in his eye before they hardened again into the stern Dom that Jack could be. In that moment, Ianto knew everything would be okay. His panic attack hadn’t ruined the night, although he was sure he and Jack would be talking about this when it was all said and done. There might be punishment for the blowjob he’d just given Jack, not because it wasn’t good, but because he’d done it without permission, but that punishment would ultimately be about pleasure as well. And that was the final thing that let Ianto know that things were going to be fine. Jack was back in control, back into the scene and back to being a Dom, **his** Dom. Jack would take care of him, he would chase the panic and the fear away and Ianto could just be.

  
TBC

  



	5. It's About To Get Rough For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
Just FYI the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) voting has started! Lot's of good stuff up for awards, including yours truly :)

One more thing...[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/huskyfriends/profile)[ **huskyfriends**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/huskyfriends/) wrote me a drabble!!! *flails* Wrote me a drabble!!! You can read it [Here](http://huskyfriends.livejournal.com/53541.html) THANK YOU!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 3889! This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

This chapter is specifically dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) and she knows why ;) Thank you!

  


 **Chapter Five - It's About To Get Rough For You**

“Back up,” Jack ordered and Ianto quickly scooted back on his knees. He watched through downcast eyes as Jack shoved his cock back into his trousers and did up the zip and the button. He saw as Jack stood there, hands on his hips, and he could picture the thoughtful look on Jack’s face as he figured out just how to handle this.

Jack leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, trailed soft kisses over to his ear and whispered.

“Let’s start back at the beginning. What do you say, Ianto?”

Ianto felt his heart start to pound, in a good way this time, and he licked his lips nervously. “Yes, please sir,” he said in a rush.

Jack kissed him tenderly on the mouth, his tongue gliding out and licking lightly over Ianto’s lips. His hand found the nape of Ianto’s neck and squeezed. “Good boy. Stand up and walk back over to the cross.”

Ianto did as he was told, feeling his heart finally slow down to a normal pace and the last vestiges of fear leave him. He situated himself in front of the cross again, as Jack gently restrapped his wrist back into place. Ianto shivered as Jack ghosted his hand over his back, trailing his fingers across Ianto’s shoulder blades before fastening his other wrist in place.  
A shudder went down his spine as Jack placed butterfly kisses across his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in Ianto’s other ear. “Look at me,” he ordered softly.

Ianto turned to look Jack in the eye, saw the questioning look on his face. He smiled at Jack, nodding his head briefly. Jack returned the gesture, the simple exchange indicating to the other that everything was fine and that the game could continue. Ianto breathed a huge sigh of relief because he most certainly did want the game to continue, just thinking about that man being flogged was enough to stir his cock into interest. He could only hope that Jack wouldn’t make him wait for too long or put on one of those god-awful cock rings. The orgasms were powerful, but the waiting was intense and mostly a fucking nightmare.

Ianto cast his eyes down again just as Jack nodded and his façade slipped back into place. He heard Jack walk back over to the cabinet and his heart pounded at the thought of which flogger Jack might pull out. Whatever it was, he knew he wouldn’t know until Jack was ready to use it. He closed his eyes and tried to sink into the role, tried to regain his subspace. When he heard Jack’s footsteps coming back he opened his eyes and stared at the floor, waiting for Jack to make the next move.

He shivered when he felt Jack’s hand glide lightly over his arse.

“I’m going to make this glow for me tonight, Ianto. You’re going to look so good, when this is all red and heated from my hands and then the flogger, and then I’m going to take you so I can feel that hot burn on my thighs. Are you ready?” he asked, slipping a lubed finger inside Ianto’s arse.

Ianto nodded quickly, feeling his cock starting to leak.

“Good, then let’s begin,” Jack growled, pulling his finger out.

Ianto closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, anticipation making his nerves hum. He opened them again as he felt Jack start to pace in back of him. He heard something making a rhythmic slapping sound and knew that Jack was bouncing the flogger he’d picked against his leather clad thigh. He let his head fall forward with a slight thump, and Jack reached out to stroke his back, running his fingers across the broad muscular shoulders and scratching lightly with his nails. His hand slid down to Ianto’s arse and he cupped it firmly before drawing his hand back and slapping the muscled globe. Ianto grunted in surprise but otherwise remained silent as Jack watched a red handprint rise up like a brand.

Gently, he reached out and traced it with a fingertip and Ianto shivered under his touch. Jack took a deep breath and repeated the action on the other cheek, giving Ianto matching handprints.

Ianto remained silent, listening and relaxing into his bonds, some of his earlier tension slipping out of him at Jack’s words and caresses. He flinched as he felt another stinging slap on his backside. But then he let a moan escape as Jack rubbed right over the handprint he’d just made only to draw back a few seconds later and make a fourth one.

Jack leaned close to Ianto’s back, his fingers sliding in between his cheeks to probe his entrance. He teased the muscle with his fingertips until it relaxed enough to let him push two lubed fingers inside, He stroked his index finger over Ianto's prostate, feeling him thrust up against the cross. He scissored his fingers, loosening the muscle up, finally pulling them out leaving Ianto empty. He pressed against Ianto's back again, and Ianto could feel Jack's heat against his skin, his breath tickling his ear as he drew close and started to talk again.

“I’m going to flog you. I want to turn your arse so red that it glows.” Jack pressed his forehead to the back of Ianto’s neck and Ianto felt the shudder that swept through his Captain.

“You’re going to look so magnificent, all decked out in these leather chaps, arse glowing red and bearing my marks.” Jack sighed again, kissed the back of Ianto’s neck. “I’m so glad you chose the flogger, you are going to love it.”

Jack pulled back, letting the strands of the flogger slide through his fingers. He draped some of them over Ianto’s shoulder and slowly let them fall down his back, sliding over his skin. Ianto let out a deep sigh. “Oh, Ianto, you are such a sensualist. I should have known, the silk ties, the silk shirts, the silk and wool blend suits. You’re all about how things feel against your skin.” He paused, letting the flogger strands rub over Ianto’s skin again. “You’re going to love this. It’s a very soft, light-weight, red, suede. It’s going to feel so good against your skin, it’s going to make your nerves sing and you are going to fly.”

Ianto shivered at the touch of the suede strands trailing so lightly over his back. He started arching into Jack’s touch, trying to anticipate when Jack was going to slide those luscious strands over his back. He was enjoying it so much that he barely noticed when Jack pulled back completely, except he felt the cool air of the room on his back and knew that Jack was about to start.

Jack stepped back and looked at Ianto, a smile breaking out over his face at the pink tinge of arousal already covering Ianto’s body. He reached out and traced his hand over Ianto’s skin before pulling back and letting the flogger fly.

Ianto grunted when the first blow landed across his shoulder blades. It wasn’t pain but more like a stinging sensation that blossomed into a deep warmth. Just when he’d sunk into the feeling of deep warmth, Jack struck another blow, right across his arse. Startled, Ianto let out a yelp but instinctively arched his buttocks out in anticipation of another.

Jack smiled when Ianto thrust his arse out, begging to be struck again. He obliged and laid another stripe right across the juncture of Ianto’s arse and thighs, the sweet spot right where he sat. That blow earned him a whimper from Ianto and a struggle in his restraints.

“You like that spot don’t you?” Jack asked gruffly.

Ianto sagged into his restraints again, his body betraying his desires once again. Jack would concentrate the majority of his strikes there and most likely he’d have trouble sitting tomorrow. He pulled against the restraints as Jack landed another blow across his shoulder blades. “I know what you need Ianto. And I’m going to give it to you.”

As he talked, he continued laying softer blows up and down Ianto’s back, a few glancing off the muscular globes of his arse. “You need to stop thinking, about the past, about what happened today, about anything but the sensation of what I’m doing to you and what you are doing to me.”

Ianto could only nod in response, his mind now completely focused on the stinging warmth spreading across his back and in his arse. He cried out when a blow landed on his upper thighs. He closed his eyes, imagining Jack's almost gleeful smile in his head and clenching his teeth when he felt another blow land in almost the exact same spot. But even his clenched teeth couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped as Jack landed a blow on his thighs.

“Oh, Ianto, you have no idea how gorgeous you look. And you’re so responsive, I’ve already found so many good spots and you make the most delicious noises. Like that one,” he said just as Ianto grunted from a blow that landed across the center of his arse. “I want to hear that one again,” Jack whispered, raising his arm and letting the flogger fly again.

Ianto was starting to feel like he was floating. Jack was giving him no rest between blows so he was drowning in so many overlapping sensations that everything felt stinging and warm and his cock throbbed in rhythm with his heart which was bounding like a fucking jack rabbit. He couldn’t help but arch his back and stick his arse out to accept each blow, it felt like his skin was on fire and he didn’t want it to stop.

“Oh, Ianto, I was right, your arse is practically glowing, so much red, it’s exquisite,” Jack breathed out in wonderment.

Sweat beaded up on Ianto’s forehead, his wrists pulled on the restraints as he tried to lean into each blow. Damp curls fell onto his face and pressed against the nape of his neck. He shivered as he felt a drop of sweat roll down his spine and idly he wondered what would happen if the flogger got wet from his sweat. _Would it sting more? How would it change how things felt?_ But Jack never gave him time to think these thoughts through as the blows came more quickly and with slightly more force.

His cock throbbed with each blow until he felt like it was just one big aching pulse of need and yet he couldn’t seem to find release. He arched into each blow and then rubbed forward against the cross, but the leather he was bound to was too smooth and he couldn’t get enough friction. Soon, he was writhing with need, whimpers falling unbidden from his lips and he couldn’t even begin to think about the hot rush of tears that threatened behind his eyes.

“Give into it Ianto,” Jack said softly, landing a blow across the top of his thighs, smiling when he saw one of the strands dip in between and catch the soft skin of Ianto’s balls.

“Fuck!” Ianto yelled as a white hot lick of fire snapped on his ball sac and yet he wanted to scream for more. He shifted his legs as if trying to spread them apart and open himself up to Jack further. He closed his eyes and the only image he could see was Jack using the flogger on his dick until he came screaming Jack’s name. He shuddered against his restraints as the next five successive blows all landed in the same exact spot, kissing his balls with fire each time.

“I knew you’d like this Ianto. Next time, I’ll strap you facing me and flog your cock. Would you like that?”

Ianto licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry and his cock throbbing with need as the image of what Jack just said swam before his eyes. He nodded before he found his voice and rasped out a scratchy, “Yes, sir.”

“Give into it, Ianto, give into the warmth that’s spread throughout your back and arse and balls, let it fill your body and send you flying.”

Ianto tried to relax into his bonds, felt the wrist restraints pull a bit as his weight sagged. He relaxed his thighs, knowing he couldn’t get them any further apart then they already were.

“Don’t worry Ianto, I know what you want, trust me to get you there,” Jack growled.

Ianto closed his eyes and let himself concentrate on the sensations, keeping the image of what he thought Jack must look like right now at the forefront of his mind. He pictured Jack, his sleeves rolled halfway up, the muscles in his forearm and bicep bunching and moving with each blow. He pictured the fringe of brown hair that always seemed to flop over Jack’s forehead getting damp with sweat as Jack worked. And he could almost feel the hard length of Jack’s erection pressing against his cleft. Unconsciously, he thrust his arse out to meet Jack and met the flogger instead, several strands catching his balls and one lucky one managing to wrap up and sting his hard as a rock dick.

That one blow was all it took. Pleasure exploded in Ianto’s brain and he shot hard. He felt the thick ropy strands of liquid shoot out of him as another wave of pleasure washed over him and all he could feel or see were his nerves all firing at the same time. His vision went spotty and he slumped a bit in the restraints.

Jack slowed his blows now, until they were nothing more than caressing touches. He gazed at Ianto’s back and tentatively stretched his hand out and stroked lightly down Ianto’s back, feeling all the red areas, amazed at their scorching temperature.

“Oh, Ianto, you are so hot right now. I wish you could see yourself. Your back is this lovely shade of red, as is your arse and I was right, they are practically glowing.”

He leaned forward and kissed the back of Ianto’s neck, tonguing it lightly until he heard Ianto coming back to Earth with a gentle moan. He bent down and undid the cuffs around Ianto’s ankles, smoothing at the slightly reddened skin before trailing his hands up Ianto’s legs until they rested on the rounded globes of his arse.

Jack let out a breath, the heat coming off of Ianto’s skin was overwhelming. He could feel it radiating into his hand where it hovered just centimeters from his flesh. “Oh, Ianto,” he breathed out. “So hot, so sensual.”

Jack couldn’t resist, he leaned forward and kissed each arse cheek, tonguing lightly at the red, swollen skin. He parted the enflamed cheeks with his palms earning a slight whimper from Ianto. He paused and when he heard nothing further, he parted Ianto’s muscular cheeks more, baring his entrance to Jack’s gaze. Jack wasted no time in darting his tongue out and plunging it right into Ianto’s arse. He thrust his tongue forcefully, licking and sucking at the muscled opening feeling it loosen and relax under his ministrations. He slid a finger in alongside his tongue, working his lover open, rubbing over his prostate.

Jack grinned when he felt Ianto start to move back onto his tongue and finger and knew it was time to add another. It wasn’t long before he had three fingers inside Ianto and alternated between thrusting them and thrusting his tongue. Ianto was moving restlessly against the cross again and Jack slid his hand around feeling Ianto’s already hardening cock. He pulled back and reached for the lube on the floor beside him.

He stood up, unzipped his trousers and lubed up his cock in a fluid motion. He gripped Ianto’s hip to steady himself and groaned as he felt the heat from Ianto’s arse against his skin.

“Oh God, Ianto, you’re so gorgeous like this. You look completely debauched and used and it’s completely beautiful.” He leaned forward and licked a stripe across Ianto’s shoulder just as he guided the head of his cock between Ianto’s cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered and pushed forward entering Ianto in one solid thrust. The heat suddenly surrounding his cock and pressing against his thighs was almost too much and he bit down on the spot he’d been licking just to keep himself from coming like a teenager.

Ianto moaned and rolled his head back, resting it on Jack’s shoulder. They stood there for several moments while Jack regained his control. Once he had it, he slowly started thrusting, his hand reaching up and wrapping lightly around Ianto’s throat, holding his head in place against Jack’s shoulder.

He bit down again, sucking up a mark on Ianto’s shoulder, tonguing away the sting as he continued to thrust languidly, angling his hips to brush over Ianto’s prostate on every other stroke. It wasn’t long before Ianto was tugging at his restraints and thrusting himself back onto Jack’s cock. Jack smiled and let go of Ianto’s hip to reach around and grab his cock.

“Do not come until I say,” he ordered.

Ianto nodded almost imperceptibly but Jack heard his little grunt of effort as he bit his lip in an attempt to comply. Jack continued the agonizingly slow pace until he thought his own head was going to explode. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore he heard a sound.

“What?” he growled softly into Ianto’s ear.

“Please, please, sir, I need to come, please,” Ianto begged.

Jack licked his ear, biting the earlobe. “You are so pretty when you beg. Just for that, I might let you.”

He pulled back and started pounding into Ianto, setting a fast and furious pace. He tugged on Ianto’s cock with his hand, matching the rhythm he set. He felt his balls drawing up and tightening and from the hitch in Ianto’s breathing he knew his lover was just as close. Jack thrust hard a few more times, pulling on Ianto’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head, pressing into the slit. Seconds before his own orgasm exploded out of him, he gave the order.

“Come for me, Ianto, come now!”

Ianto stiffened against him, his arse clenching and he came with a yell. That was all it took to make Jack yell right along with him. Jack thrust into him through both their orgasms, until there was nothing left inside either of them. He slumped forward against Ianto’s back, sweat slick and glistening between. They stood there panting, hearts racing until Jack slowly pulled away and licked a bead of sweat off of Ianto’s neck.

Gently he pulled himself out of Ianto’s arse and dropped down to his knees. He grabbed the lotion he’d pulled out earlier and gingerly rubbed some into the red swollen skin of Ianto’s arse. Above him, Ianto moaned and moved into Jack’s touch, pulling on his wrist restraints. Jack placed one more soft kiss on each cheek before standing up, trailing his hand up Ianto’s spine. He glided his fingertips over his shoulder blades reaching up to undo the cuff on each wrist. Jack slid a thigh between Ianto’s legs and laced an arm around his waist just as Ianto slumped into him when he released the final cuff holding his young lover in place.

Jack smiled at the response and kissed Ianto’s neck tenderly. He wrapped his arm tightly around Ianto’s waist and guided the two of them over to the bed, where he quickly stripped the chaps off Ianto leaving him naked. He laid Ianto down, arranging him on his side under the covers, smiling when Ianto snuffled a bit into the pillow. He quickly stripped off his clothes and joined Ianto in the bed.

Jack lay there looking at Ianto, his face relaxed and softened. He stretched his hand up and drew one of his fingers down Ianto’s cheek. His lover’s eyes fluttered open and stared at him blearily, his pupils still blown from spent passion.

“I’m going to cuff you to the bed,” Jack said matter-of-factly. His hand was already sliding down Ianto’s arm to grasp his wrist when Ianto nodded his acceptance. He stretched Ianto’s arm over his head and reached for the leather cuffs attached to the headboard. Jack shifted Ianto up a bit in the bed until he was satisfied with his position. He snapped the cuffs into place and Ianto looked at him, the trust in his eyes so overwhelming it brought a lump to Jack’s throat. “Comfortable?” he asked roughly.

Ianto nodded. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. “Sleep, Ianto. I’ll be right here.”

Ianto gave him a small smile and followed his order, closing his eyes. Within moments, his young lover was enjoying the sleep of the innocent as his breathing evened out and became regular. Jack lay there and watched him sleep. Ianto had managed to curl up into him, his arms together under his head, cuffed to the headboard, his head buried in Jack’s neck.  
Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him tightly, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes himself.

*************************

Lady Emyrld sat at her desk and shook her head. She knew Jack was fooling himself if he didn’t think he was in love with Ianto Jones. It was quite obvious how he felt about his lover. It showed in every stroke from the flogger that he laid on Ianto’s back. And looking at them now, a blind man could see how much Jack loved his Ianto.

But it also showed that Jack had some issues of his own to work through. She had no idea what his personal life was like, what his job was like, but something had changed since she’d last seen him. He wasn’t as in control as he used to be. He’d made some mistakes with Ianto that had almost cost both of them the scene and a lot of the trust they'd obviously built between them. And worse yet, they were novice mistakes that an experienced Dom like Jack shouldn’t be making. She quickly made a note on her calendar. She was going to have to sit Jack down and have a talk with him, go over what happened, where his head was, and why it wasn’t on his sub. She needed to see for herself if this was just a one-off or if Jack needed to spend some time reacquainting himself with what it meant to be a Dom. The talk would also remind him that if he needed to clear his head, that’s what she was there for.

She looked at the screen one more time, watching as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, kissed the top of his head, and held the younger man while he slept. Whatever had gone wrong, Jack had managed to fix it, for now, and she was happy for them. She could help Jack debrief and deal with the aftermath later.

She flicked a switch on the computer and the screen went dark. She picked up the phone and placed an order and then left her office to go back down into the club.

  
TBC

  



	6. Let Me Entertain Ya 'Til Ya Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
Yesterday's chapter should have been dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) because without her it would have been....incomplete :) So I'm correcting that and dedicating yesterday's AND today's chapters to her. Without her massive beta skillz...this story would have been less than it is. *HUGS*

Just FYI the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) voting has started! Lot's of good stuff up for awards, including yours truly :)

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 3031 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

 **Chapter Six – Let Me Entertain Ya ‘til Ya Scream**

Jack woke with a start, looking around for a second or two before a smile slid easily onto his face and he relaxed back into the warmth of the bed. He looked down at the man curled up in his arms and couldn’t help but lean down to place a light kiss onto the turned up button nose. He sighed happily and kissed Ianto’s forehead as well.

He let his hold on his lover go and rubbed his hands gently up and down Ianto’s back. The heat had subsided a bit and Jack knew the redness would have also abated. Still, Ianto might be sore for the next day or so. He had not been gentle with the flogger and although the one he used only pinked up the skin, he knew the blows could be felt into the muscles.

He stretched his hand up and released the cuffs from the wall, leaving Ianto’s hands fastened together, but not attached to anything. He grinned when he felt Ianto’s renewed erection poking into his belly. He had something for that as well, but would wait until Ianto was fully awake before utilizing it.

Jack turned when he heard a soft knock on the door. Quickly, he got up off the bed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on before padding softly over to the door. He opened the door quietly and smiled gratefully at the hostess standing before him with a tray laden with fruits and cheeses.

“Milady thought you might be hungry and thirsty when you woke and ordered this brought to you.”

Jack took the tray and the basket with several water bottles and thanked her. He shut the door behind him and carried the refreshments over to the table. He looked into the basket and smiled when he realized there were plates, napkins and utensils provided as well.

He heard Ianto stirring and moved back over to the bed, sliding in next to his lover. He stroked a finger down the side of Ianto’s face and smiled when the younger man’s eye twitched. “Ianto,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Hmmph,” Ianto mumbled, burrowing deeper into Jack’s chest.

“Ahh ahh ahh,” Jack admonished him. “Time to wake up. Lady Emyrld has sent us up a lovely tray of food, and I know you have to be hungry.”

He watched as a frown creased Ianto’s brow and his lover again burrowed into his chest, but then chuckled as a loud growl sounded from the vicinity of Ianto’s abdomen.

“See, your Captain knows best. Now sit up and I’ll get us some food.”

“Jaaack,” Ianto whinged but struggled to sit up with his bound hands. He looked at Jack in confusion, and Jack just grinned and winked at him. Ianto rolled his eyes. “Are you going to take these off?”

“Nope, don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Ianto huffed out a sigh. “How am I supposed to eat with these on?”

“Oh Ianto, that is the beauty of it. I’m going to feed you,” Jack called from where he was fixing them a plate. When he was finished he grabbed a bottle of water, a fork and some napkins and walked back over to the bed, where Ianto was sitting just as he’d left him, staring at him in shock.

“You’re going to feed me?” he whispered.

Jack easily sat down next to him, with the plate perfectly balanced on his lap. He set the water bottle down on the table beside the bed and shook out the napkin with a flourish. “Come on, scoot up, get comfortable,” he encouraged Ianto.

Ianto did as he asked, and finally rested against the headboard and sat there looking at Jack. Jack smiled at him and spread a napkin over his lap.

“So, um, what do we have to eat?” Ianto asked softly.

Jack grinned widely at him. “She made us a gorgeous tray of meats, cheeses, bread, and fruits. What do you want first?”

“May I have some water please?”

Jack nodded happily and held a bottle up to Ianto’s mouth and let him drink. Ianto nodded when he’d had enough. Jack capped the bottle and set it back on the table. He proceeded to feed both of them, letting Ianto nibble on fruit first before moving on to some of the meats and cheeses. When they’d cleared the first plate, he got up and refilled it and brought over some of the bread as well.

Jack fed Ianto each bite, glowing with happiness at Ianto’s little sounds of delight and enjoyment of the food. When he was finished Jack held an apple up for him to bite and had to repress a growl when some juice dribbled down Ianto’s chin. He didn’t repress the urge to lean forward and lick it off.

Jack grinned as Ianto's breath hitched at the sensual touch of Jack’s tongue to his chin. Jack’s tongue darted up and swiped delicately at Ianto’s lips and just as they opened he pulled away, smirking at Ianto’s moan of frustration. Knowingly, Jack looked down and watched as a drop of liquid formed at the head of Ianto’s stiff red cock. He reached under the pillow to retrieve the item he’d stashed there while Ianto had slept.

Ianto’s breath caught when he caught sight of the red leather dangling from Jack’s hand.

“Remember this?” Jack asked mischievously.

Ianto swallowed hard and nodded silently.

“I should have put this on before we started eating, because,” he paused for dramatic effect while Ianto rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming, “you are not allowed to come, until I tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack set the plate on the table and pulled the napkin off Ianto’s leg. “Budge up a bit. In fact, get up on your knees for me so I can get this on you properly.”

Ianto followed Jack’s orders and pushed himself up onto his knees, presenting himself to Jack. Jack leered at him and leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. He reached down and gripped Ianto’s shaft and stroked him until he was moaning with need and starting to thrust into Jack’s hands. “Jack,” he breathed out.

“Shhh,” Jack shushed him as he wrapped the red leather around Ianto’s cock until it was snug and then let the tassels dangle down Ianto’s thighs. He brushed his finger over them letting them tickle Ianto’s skin until he begged him to stop.

“Jaaacck, please,” Ianto pleaded, as he canted his hips toward Jack helplessly.

Jack laughed softly and let the tassels go. “Let’s finish up the food and then I have some plans for us.”

“What plans?” Ianto asked, his eyebrow quirked up in interest.

Jack winked at him. “Tsk tsk, you know I’m not going to tell you. You’ll have to wait and see.”  
He got off the bed and went back over to grab the last remnants of the food. They ate slowly, Jack teasing Ianto with bites of fruit and cheese, occasionally kissing him or licking a stray drop of juice off his chin or cheek, each time making Ianto moan. When they’d eaten all the food, Jack cleaned up the plate and tray. He handed Ianto the napkin with a wink and watched as Ianto wiped his mouth, chin, and fingers awkwardly with his bound hands. Jack gave him a bottle of water and let him drink his fill and then took the empty bottle and placed it with the rest of the meal remains.

He turned back to Ianto with a feral gleam in his eyes. Ianto swallowed hard and unconsciously scooted back up onto the bed a bit, away from Jack. The Captain just smirked at him and moved closer. He climbed onto the bed on all fours and crawled up Ianto’s body until his knees were straddling Ianto’s hips and his hands were resting on the headboard on either side of Ianto’s head. Their faces were inches apart and Ianto closed his eyes as Jack’s breath puffed into his face.

“Open your eyes, Ianto,” Jack growled.

Ianto followed the order and watched as Jack reached for his wrists, unhooking the D-ring holding them together and then cuffing them back to the hooks in the wall.

“Comfortable?” Jack asked roughly.

Ianto nodded silently only to let out a yelp of surprise as Jack grinned at him and in one swift move rolled off of him and pulled him down until his was flat on his back, arms stretched above him.

“Oh yeah, that’s the look I want,” Jack grinned at him, ghosting his hand down Ianto’s neck until it rested on his abdomen, lightly stroking it, just this side of tickling.

Ianto shivered at his touch, the muscles in his belly tightening the more Jack stroked. He watched as Jack leaned over and licked a path from his chin down to his navel. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when Jack delved his tongue into his belly button but he sucked in a breath when Jack coupled it with cupping his balls at the same time.

“J-jack,” he stuttered out.

Jack’s laughter vibrated through his torso as he licked his way back up to Ianto’s neck where he proceeded to suck up a vibrant purple mark right over his pulse point. Ianto arched into Jack’s kiss, trying his best to offer as much as possible to Jack. Jack’s hand stroked down Ianto’s chest, circling his right nipple and then repeating the action on his left. His fingertip circled closer and closer but never quite touched it until Ianto was writhing underneath him.

He let Ianto’s neck go and licked his way down toward his nipples. He drew back and blew lightly over one of them, grinning as it pebbled up just under the soft touch of his breath. He darted his tongue out and lightly touched the very tip, withdrawing immediately. Ianto moaned and yanked on the cuffs as if he were trying to grab Jack’s head to hold it in place. Jack smirked and moved over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

When Ianto gave the cuffs a desperate yank in response, Jack leaned down and closed his lips over it, nibbling. He flicked and pinched the other one gently with his fingers. He sucked on the nipple in his mouth, biting the hardened nub as it peaked and when he pulled off it was swollen and red. He left the abused nipple to mirror his actions on the other one until it looked the same.

Ianto arched up into his touch, trying to keep any nipple in Jack’s mouth but slumped back down onto the bed in frustration when Jack pulled away. “Someone likes to have their nipples played with,” Jack said huskily.

“Jaaaack, please, stop teasing,” Ianto pleaded.

Jack laughed. “Oh Ianto, I’m just getting started.”

Ianto thunked his head back down on the bed with a groan. “That’s what I was afraid of,” he muttered.

Jack just smirked in response and went back to torturing Ianto’s nipples with his fingers and tongue until he was satisfied that they were sensitive enough that just the slightest touch would have Ianto begging for something, **anything.** He finally let Ianto’s nipples go and traced his tongue down Ianto’s torso to his hips. He sucked up matching marks on both hips, before moving down to his thighs.

Jack reached down and nudged Ianto’s legs apart, licking the inside of his knee and then kissing it softly. He repeated the action on the other side and then moved up, sucking another mark on the inside of Ianto’s thigh right next to where his sac rested. When Jack moved over to the other leg, Ianto moaned.

“So many marks,” he breathed out softly.

Jack nuzzled at Ianto’s groin. “Want to make sure everyone knows you belong to me.”

“Isn’t that what the collar’s for?” Ianto asked cheekily.

Jack bit his thigh lightly in response. “Don’t make me get the crop out.”

Ianto thunked his head back down and yanked a bit at the cuffs, moving his thighs restlessly as Jack moved to suck up a matching mark. Jack reached up and placed his hands on Ianto’s hips, pressing down firmly until his lover stopped moving, allowing him to suck up a brilliant red mark on his thigh, exactly matching the one he’d just made on the other leg.

Jack pulled back and looked at the bite marks adorning Ianto’s body with satisfaction. His gaze moved down to Ianto’s cock, where it was red, engorged, and glistening, throbbing inside its red leather cage. His eyes drifted upward to see Ianto’s head moving restlessly back and forth on the pillow, little puffs of breath and needy sounds falling from his lips. Jack reached for the lube and Ianto’s movements stilled when he flipped open the cap. Quickly he lubed up his fingers and tossed it back onto the bed.

Jack knelt back down between Ianto’s legs, his fingers probing in between the cheeks of Ianto’s arse. He rubbed the outside of Ianto’s entrance lightly with his finger just as his tongue licked at the glistening head of Ianto’s cock. He was rewarded with a hard yank on the cuffs as Ianto tried to reach down and touch him.

“Tsk tsk, no touching and **no coming** , understand?” Jack reminded him forcefully. He  
watched as Ianto nodded his head and went back to the delicious task in front of him. He delved his fingers back between Ianto’s muscular arse cheeks, finding his entrance and stroking it, feeling it relax under his touch. Slowly, he slid a finger in just as his mouth enveloped the head of Ianto’s cock. He proceeded to probe the slit with his tongue as he thrust his finger in and out, stretching and preparing the muscle.

Jack kept one hand on Ianto’s hip, pressing down with just enough force to remind Ianto not to move and just feel. He slid another finger in scissoring them as he thrust in and out and finally introducing a third finger when Ianto’s hips were pushing up against his hand. The entire time, he was tonguing and sucking on Ianto’s cock, nibbling a bit with his teeth here and there.

He let Ianto’s cock pop out of his mouth and leaned back to lube his own cock up. He shifted and pulled at Ianto’s hips until Ianto’s legs were straddling him and resting on his thighs. Jack positioned his cock at Ianto’s entrance and entered him in one quick thrust.

“Oh God, Jack!” Ianto yelled out.

Jack shifted them again, bending Ianto’s legs upward toward his chest as he slowly started to thrust in and out, finding a rhythm and angling his thrusts to hit Ianto’s prostate on every other one. He grinned as Ianto grabbed at the links connecting the cuffs to the wall, scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Jack thrust into him, grasping Ianto’s hip hard enough to know that his lover would have fingerprint shaped bruises the next day. The thought made Jack thrust just that tiny bit harder, pegging Ianto’s prostate. His marks all over his lover’s body. He would get to see Ianto walking through the Hub, covered up in one of his suits but Jack would know that underneath it all were love marks left **by him** , fingerprints left **by him** , and a thoroughly debauched and satisfied Ianto left **by him**.

Jack lost himself in Ianto, thrusting into him, bending down to suck on his neck and then nibbling gently at his lips. He was pleased when Ianto met his passion head on, sucking hungrily at his mouth, battling his tongue for dominance as their teeth clashed. He barely registered the rhythmic sound of Ianto’s cuffs pulling against the wall as he thrust and Ianto continually tried to reach down and grab him.

Ianto was writhing underneath him and Jack knew his lover’s orgasm was close and being prevented only by the cock ring. “No coming yet,” he growled as he swiveled his hips to peg Ianto’s gland again.

Ianto moaned underneath him as Jack felt his own orgasm building. He thrust hard and felt his balls tightening and soon he was coming with a roar, thrusting through his orgasm as his vision nearly whited out with the intensity of it.

It was several minutes before his vision cleared and his arms were trembling from holding himself off of Ianto. He leaned down and captured Ianto’s mouth in a languorous kiss, their tongues dancing together, Ianto’s tinged with desperation. Jack pulled back and smiled at him  
quirking his eyebrow. “Don’t worry, I have plans for you.”

His cock still seated inside Ianto, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the vibrating plug he’d placed in the drawer earlier. Jack scrabbled around for the lube and lubed it up before grinning wickedly at Ianto.

He pulled back, pulled out and thrust the plug inside his lover, enjoying the way Ianto’s eyes closed at the sudden sensation of being empty and filled again so quickly.

“Jaaack,” Ianto pleaded, looking down at his hard, red, throbbing cock.

Jack gave him a stern look. “That’s sir, remember?”

Ianto’s eyes lost a little bit of their glazed look and he nodded, licking his lips nervously. “Yes, sir. Please?” he begged.

Jack smirked. “Nope, I have plans.”

He got up off the bed and went into the ensuite, cleaning himself off before returning to the bed and wiping Ianto down with a warm flannel and uncuffing Ianto’s hands from the wall. He stood up and held out his hand to Ianto, who took it and let Jack pull him up to a standing position. Ianto looked at him questioningly.

Jack winked. “I’m going to help you get dressed. I’ll have to undo the cuffs to get your shirt on and I’ll help you with your trousers and boots.”

“Are we leaving?” Ianto asked, disappointment filling his voice.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean our fun is over.”

Ianto looked at him, frustration coloring his features. Jack stepped forward and enveloped Ianto’s hands in his own. “Trust me.”

  
[Visual Aid for Ianto's Cuffs](http://www.leatheretc.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=CTGY&Category_Code=Restraints)

  
TBC

  



	7. Push The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
Today's chapter is dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/) for her awesome artwork (points to icon), her constant support and most of all her friendship. Plus it was her idea to have Jack on his knees in the middle of the dance floor (okay they're really in a dark corner of the dance floor but that's pretty close right?)

Today's chapter also comes with visual and audio aids, so please check out the 3rd A/N under the cut!

Just FYI the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) voting has started! Lot's of good stuff up for awards, including yours truly :)

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 2127 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask. I also don't own Adam Lambert (if wishes were horses) or the lyrics to "For Your Entertainment" and they were used without permission.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

A/N #3: The song playing when Jack and Ianto first get to the dance floor can be heard [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WjZLIClHSI) \- I first heard that song on Buffy - it was playing in the bronze during Angelus's voiceover during Passion - one of the best Buffy episodes EVER. It's an incredibly sensual song. The second song playing is "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. You can see his AMA performance [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP4lnWqQ-oA) his vocals there aren't the greatest but damn that kiss is HOT!!!!!! His vocals are better in the official video [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) which is equally HOT. Chalk his AMA performance up to nerves. It was a one-off failing in the vocal department.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

  
 **Chapter Seven – Push the Limit**

 _”Trust me,” Jack said._

Ianto nodded and stood still as Jack unfastened his cuffs so his hands were apart and free. He continued to stand there as Jack helped him on with his trousers, his socks and his boots and then handed him his shirt. Ianto started to slide the burgundy silk up his arms when Jack quickly came over and stopped him, stilling his movements with just a gentle touch of his hands. Ianto looked up and met his eyes and Jack just shook his head no.

Ianto dropped his arms back down to his sides again and watched as Jack dressed himself and then came back over to Ianto. He grabbed the bottom of Ianto’s shirt and started to fasten the bottom button. “Let me do this,” he said softly.

Ianto stood there silently and let Jack finish dressing him, his cock still painfully hard inside the leather trousers, and the plug in his arse making him feel full. Finally he stood there waiting for Jack’s approving nod. Jack had left the top few buttons of the shirt open so that his leather collar was visible to anyone who looked.

Jack turned around to look at him, raking his eyes up and down Ianto’s form. He stretched his hand out and lifted up the tail of Ianto’s shirt, revealing the telltale bulge in his leather trousers and growled his approval. He clenched his fist, pressing a button on the remote he’d concealed there and Ianto let out a surprised squeal as the vibrating butt plug came to life inside him. Jack watched as his lover’s face colored and Ianto closed his eyes, trying to will himself back under control.

Jack smirked, shutting it off and tucking the remote into the pocket of his trousers and grabbing Ianto’s hand. “Let’s go.”

He pulled Ianto along behind him as they left the room and made their way back down the hallway to the stairs. The bass was pounding faintly through the floor and Jack knew the music would be loud, but that served his purposes just fine. He led Ianto down the stairs and out into the smoky atmosphere of the club, heading straight for the dance floor.

Ianto’s hand tightened a bit on his and he turned back to look at his lover. He could see the look of apprehension on Ianto’s face. He shot Ianto a reproachful look and Ianto lifted his chin a bit defiantly. Jack arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. Without any warning Jack kissed him, possessing his mouth until Ianto was gripping his biceps and whimpering needily into his mouth. Jack swallowed every little sound and nudged the vibrator back on.

Ianto’s fingers dug into his arms and then relaxed. Jack pulled back, grinning at the slightly dazed look in Ianto’s eyes and pulled him out onto the dance floor, heading for a dark corner. He cast a surreptitious glance around the room, turned the vibrator back off and then pulled Ianto close and started dancing. This wasn’t his favorite choice of music but the sensual beat was definitely something he could move to and would definitely fit right into his plans.

He swiveled his hips and brought their groins together. He slid his hand down over the curve of Ianto’s arse and held them together, sliding his thigh in between Ianto’s, giving his lover something to thrust against. Jack licked up the side of Ianto’s neck, delving his tongue into his ear, licking the sensitive spot just behind it. He was rewarded when Ianto shuddered in his arms and clung to him just a bit more tightly.

“Jack,” he breathed out.

Jack didn’t answer but squeezed Ianto’s arse, pulling him closer and thrusting in time to the music. He looked across the crowded floor and up to where he knew Lady Emyrld was holding court, caught her eye and winked. She smiled in return and nodded. Jack noticed several people moving toward them through the crowd and within seconds they had formed an almost impenetrable barrier in front of them, effectively cutting them off from the view of anyone on the dance floor. He reached for the remote in his trousers and turned the vibrator on to medium. Ianto jumped a bit in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder and moaned softly into his ear. “Jaaack, please.”

Jack kissed the side of his neck. “Just a bit more Ianto, just a bit more. You can do it, you can hold out.”

He spun Ianto around, pulling him back against his chest snugly, thrusting his leather clad groin into Ianto’s own leather clad arse. He had an arm wrapped possessively around Ianto’s waist as they moved and licked a stripe up his neck. He shot another glance up at Lady Emyrld and nodded at her, recognizing the telltale signs of Ianto’s rapid breathing, the red flush of his skin, and the tightness of his grip. It wouldn’t be long and he knew Ianto wouldn't have protested now anyway. She turned and nodded at the DJ and Jack listened as the song changed.

The driving beat that started was perfect. Jack trailed his hands down Ianto’s arms to his wrists, drawing them up and over his head where he connected the D-rings together. He slid around until he was in front of Ianto and propelled him back against the wall, pressing his hands up above his head and attaching the cuffs to a hook in the wall. “Don’t move,” he growled.

 _Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don’t be afraid  
I’ma hurt ‘ya real good, baby_

Ianto looked at him with wide eyes and Jack leaned in to kiss him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

 _Let’s go  
It’s my show  
Baby, do what I say_

Jack pulled his tongue out, grinning again at the passion-glazed look on Ianto's face. He winked at him and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Ianto’s hips and pushed them harder against the wall, feeling Ianto sink against it.

Jack looked up at Ianto from where he was kneeling, gave him a mischievous grin and leaned forward to open the zip on his trousers with his teeth.

 _I’ma hold ya down until you’re amazed  
Give it to ya ‘til you’re screaming my name_

Jack undid the button as he pulled the zip down with his teeth. Ianto’s leather encased cock popped right out and Jack smiled. He grabbed Ianto’s hips to steady his lover and leaned forward to kiss the glistening wet tip of his cock.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do?_

He licked around the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit repeatedly and then sucking the entire head into his mouth. Jack nipped at it with his teeth, gripping Ianto’s hips tightly to prevent his lover from thrusting forward. He looked up at Ianto who was looking down at him, shock starting to come through the passion just a tiny bit. Jack squeezed Ianto’s hips reassuringly and refocused on his task, holding Ianto’s eyes the entire time.

 _It’s alright  
You’ll be fine  
Baby, I’m in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I’m the master of both_

Jack reached back and squeezed Ianto’s arse, right where he knew there was a sore spot from the flogger. Ianto squeaked and threw his head back, thunking it lightly against the wall. His eyes closed tightly as he rode out the sensations Jack was providing. His mouth was moving silently but Jack could read his lips, and Ianto Jones was begging, pleading with Jack and he was more than happy to oblige.

 _Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I’m a work it ‘til you’re totally blown_

Jack started to really work his mouth up and down Ianto’s shaft, mimicking the movements Ianto would make if he could actually thrust into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard when he withdrew and nibbled a bit with his teeth when he drew Ianto’s cock back inside the hot confines of his mouth. He moved his head in time with the music now, letting the beat guide him.

 _No escaping when I start  
Once I’m in I own your heart  
There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm  
So hold until it’s over_

He let one of Ianto’s hips go to caress his balls, felt them drawing up in anticipation. Ianto’s entire cock was throbbing and hot in his mouth and the smell of his lover’s arousal was intoxicating. He looked up again and moaned around Ianto’s cock at the sight of his lover completely undone for him. He pressed Ianto further into the wall behind him for support because Jack suspected he just might need it in a few seconds.

He reached for the remote in his pocket and flicked the controller up to high and deep throated Ianto’s cock all at the same time. He had to admit, he loved the idea of his semen trapped inside of Ianto’s body while he pleasured him on the dance floor. Letting go of the remote, he reached for the red leather tie that would release Ianto and then let Ianto’s cock slide out of his mouth.

“Ianto,” he said loudly, tapping his finger on Ianto’s hip.

Ianto gazed down at him, his pupils blown with passion and his gaze unfocused.

“Look at me,” Jack commanded and Ianto stared down at him.

 _Do you like what you see?_

“I’m going to pull this cock ring off and you are going to come for me, right down my throat.”

Without waiting for a response, Jack sucked Ianto’s cock back into his mouth, biting it gently with his teeth as he swallowed around the head. He drew back, probed his tongue into the slit, collected several drops of precome and then sucked it back down, swallowing again just as he released the red leather tie at the base of Ianto’s cock.

 _Let me entertain you ‘til ya scream_

Jack gripped Ianto’s hip as he came with a shout, shooting the hot liquid right down his throat, just as he’d been ordered to. Jack swallowed as Ianto’s cock continued to expel the bitter fluid into his mouth, almost choking for a second as his own orgasm slammed into him, taking him completely by surprise. Ianto’s hands fisted tightly above his head, scrabbling for some sort of purchase until he sagged back against the wall and his fingers went slack.

Jack grinned in satisfaction, humming delightedly around Ianto’s softening cock. When he was sure Ianto was completely soft and he’d cleaned every last drop of come off of him, Jack let Ianto’s cock slide out of his mouth and he stood up.

Quickly, he adjusted Ianto’s trousers, tucking his dick back into his pants. He flicked the vibrator off and reached to undo the cuffs.

Jack finished unhooking the wrist restraints and Ianto slumped into his arms. Jack grunted a bit as he realized he was supporting Ianto’s weight, his **entire** weight, for all intents and purposes. He grimaced, but managed to get his arm around Ianto’s waist and start walking them toward the entrance.

“Come on, Ianto,” he groaned under the young man’s weight, as he tried to maneuver both of them up the stairs and toward the entrance of the club. Jack gave up and leaned down, picking Ianto up and laying him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Fuck you’re heavy,” Jack growled. They ran into Lady Emyrld at the entrance.

Lady Emyrld leaned over Ianto’s hips and spoke into Jack’s ear. “Very nice show, Captain, you can come back to my place anytime you want. And your friend here, is more than welcome. Have a nice night.” She winked at him and left them to it.

Jack grinned at her retreating back and slapped Ianto on the arse. “You hear that? We can come back anytime.” Ianto let out a small “hmpf” as he bounced a bit on Jack’s shoulder. Jack grinned, it was obvious Ianto was still too blissed out to care about anything at this point.

He managed to get Ianto into the passenger seat where he napped the entire ride back to their flat. He got both of them inside, stripping Ianto down and getting him into bed before undressing himself. After a brief trip into the loo to clean up, he joined Ianto under the sheets, pulling him close and wrapping him in his arms.

“Sleep tight, Ianto Jones,” he murmured, kissing the top of his head before following Ianto off to sleep.

  
TBC


	8. Broken Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
Sorry for the long delay. I had to post my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) fic and then of course I don't usually post over the weekend. Hope everyone had a great weekend. Although this story is almost done (only the epilogue left) I do have some things in the pipeline. The next Masks fic - _Amerauder_ is next and Button is starting the edit. I also have an AU _Res Ipsa Loquitor_ that she'll start on once the Masks story is finished. And I have some original drabbles that I'm thinking about posting. Anyway, more to come. Enjoy this chapter. And let me know what you think :)

TTFN, Thrace.

Just FYI the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) voting has started! Lot's of good stuff up for awards, including yours truly :)

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 1483 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask. I also don't own Adam Lambert (if wishes were horses) or the lyrics to "For Your Entertainment" and they were used without permission.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

A/N #3: I took a bit of liberty with the whole collar thing considering they aren't truly IN the lifestyle. Collars are very serious business in the lifestyle. [Here](http://www.associatedcontent.com/article/404193/a_closer_look_at_bdsm_collars_and_what.html?cat=69) is a really interesting article on the meaning of collars and how most of the collars we see today are just fashion accessories and don't truly mean anything. Just FYI.

  
 **Chapter Eight – Broken Open**

Ianto was the first to awaken the next morning. He reached up to rub his eyes and stared at the leather cuff encircling his wrist. His face colored as memories of the night before flooded through him. Jack stirred beside him pulling him closer.

“You’re thinking too loud, Ianto,” Jack chided.

Ianto blushed even harder. “La-last night,” he stammered.

“Was amazing. You were so gorgeous. Seeing you like that, all debauched and undone right there on the dance floor, I came in my trousers like a teenager.”

Ianto’s face colored as images of them on the dance floor flooded his mind. Jack chuckled and leaned over kissing his forehead. “Oh Ianto, you have no idea how beautiful you were. I think if the people on the dance floor had even an inkling of what was happening right in front of them, **everyone** would have been watching. But as it was, only Lady Emyrld saw anything.”

Ianto’s face reddened even further at the mention of Lady Emyrld. His eyes flicked around the room and Jack laughed again.

“Don’t worry, we’re home now.”

Ianto visibly relaxed and Jack pulled him back down into his embrace under the covers. He kissed Ianto’s temple. “Thank you for last night,” he whispered huskily. “I really needed it.”

Ianto turned in his arms and stretched his hand up to stroke Jack’s hair off his forehead.

“You did,” he said simply, leaning forward to kiss Jack lightly on the lips.

Jack cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss, their morning erections rubbing eagerly against each other. He smiled as he broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, trailing his hand down Ianto’s chest. Jack grinned lasciviously at him, stroking his hand further down until it was wrapped around Ianto’s cock and stroking in a very familiar manner.

He continued until he was swallowing Ianto’s moans and his lover was canting his hips forcefully into his hand. Only then, did he release his grip in order to rub both their cocks together and wrap his hand around them simultaneously.

Ianto worked his own hand in between them and joined Jack’s hand on their cocks. Jack twined their fingers together and their thrusts became faster and harder. He guided their hands, squeezing and milking their cocks together, rubbing his thumb over both of their slits, pushing at Ianto’s just a bit, causing him to let out a throaty growl.

“Duw, Jack,” he groaned, thrusting his hips just a tiny bit faster.

Jack smiled as he bent his head down and bit gently at Ianto’s shoulder, just as he pressed his thumb into Ianto’s slip and twisted his wrist. The movement was all it took and Ianto came with a shout, shooting hot sticky liquid between them. Jack squeezed their hands just a tiny bit, milking Ianto’s cock and giving himself the extra bit of friction he needed and he followed him, adding to the pool of semen between them.

They pressed their foreheads together again, their breath coming in little pants, puffing out onto each other’s cheeks. When Jack regained his breath, he smiled and slid his hand out to cup Ianto’s arse, giving it a squeeze. “See? We’re hot. Just talking about last night made both of us come like rockets.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack laughed. “So shower, Mr. Jones?”

“Yep.”

Jack smiled, extricated himself from Ianto’s arms, stood up and offered Ianto his hand. Ianto smiled as he took it and let Jack lead him into the bathroom. As Jack turned on the water and adjusted it, Ianto looked at the cuffs on his wrists and tentatively reached up and felt the collar around his neck. Jack turned around and looked at him. “What?”

“I – I don’t want to take it off,” Ianto whispered.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He knew exactly what Ianto meant because it was how he felt. The collar always made him feel like he belonged to Ianto for the short time he wore it. Ianto must feel the same way. He reached out and gently took Ianto’s hand. “Why don’t we start with the cuffs then?” he said softly.

Ianto nodded and watched solemnly as Jack removed both leather cuffs from around his wrists. He raised his eyes and met Jack’s when that was finished. Jack bit his lip, the look in Ianto’s eyes too overwhelming for him.

He reached up and stroked his finger down Ianto’s neck until it rested on the collar. “You know, we can put it back on after the shower, if you’re not ready,” he said huskily.

Ianto swallowed hard and nodded, bending his head to let Jack remove the collar. Jack choked down the lump in his throat and unbuckled the collar, placing it reverently on the sink before guiding Ianto into the shower. They spent a lot of time in the shower, washing each other.

Jack couldn’t help but stare at the numerous bruises he’d left on Ianto’s skin. He rubbed his fingers thoughtfully over each and every one, wishing Ianto could do the same for him.  
Suddenly, Ianto reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. “I wish I could leave marks on you.”

Jack looked at him in surprise and then arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you could read minds too.”

Ianto smiled. “I don’t. I just know you and that look on your face, that wistful, longing look. Didn’t take much to put that look together with the places you were touching and figure it out,” he said with a shrug.

Jack sighed and pulled him close, resting his chin on his shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes before Ianto pulled back. “Come on, I’m getting wrinkly and so are you.”

Jack gasped in mock horror as he looked at his hands. “This is so not a good look for me. Out! Now!”

Ianto laughed as Jack shut the water off and shoved both of them out the door. They toweled off quickly and Ianto picked up his collar and stared at it. Quietly, Jack took it out of his hands, Ianto bent his neck forward and Jack refastened it around him. He tilted Ianto’s head up, kissing him softly. “You keep it on as long as you want. No one will ever see it underneath your suits.” He paused, closing his fist in frustration. “I – I wish I could do that,” he whispered.

Ianto looked at him in surprise. “You – you wish you could wear yours all the time?”

Jack stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. “Yes, I do. I understand what you mean. When I wear that collar, for however long I’m wearing it, I feel like I belong, for that time I belong to you, I belong where I am, and for that time, I don’t feel like a freak.”

Ianto frowned, he reached out and grabbed Jack’s face in his hands. “You are **not** a freak! Don’t ever say that. I know you’ve been through a lot and I know what’s been said about you, but don’t ever for one second think you are a freak, because you aren’t. Understand?”

Jack nodded, rubbing his thumb over Ianto’s collar. “So, um, are you, I mean, will you - ” His face colored slightly and a nervous look stole across his face.

“I won’t take it off until you tell me to,” Ianto said roughly, his voice thick with emotion.  
“For as long as I wear it, I belong to you, and you belong to me. Mine will just have to be a symbol for both of us.”

Jack nodded, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat and fighting back the hot rush of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Ianto pulled him close and smiled when Jack’s hands drifted down to cup his arse, he even let out the obligatory squeak when Jack squeezed the spot he’d spent so much time flogging.

“Come on, time to get dressed,” Ianto said, turning around giving Jack a moment to compose himself.

They dressed in relative silence tossing each other articles of clothing when they found them. When they were finished, Ianto looked around their bedroom. He felt a bit melancholy knowing the fantasy was over for the time being. As if reading his mind, Jack came up behind him, hands on his shoulders. “We can always go back. Lady Emryld said we could have the room anytime we want. All it would take would be a phone call.”

Ianto nodded, turned to face him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’d like that, very much.”

The smile on Jack’s face at Ianto’s words was so bright it could have lit up the entire room. He beamed happily, grabbed Ianto’s hand and they strolled out of the flat together.

  
TBC

  



	9. Epilogue - Let Me Entertain Ya 'Till Ya Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

  
And here we go, the final chapter. A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and left a comment and to those who haven't left a comment. I hope you've enjoyed this :) THANK YOU!!!!! I'll have Gluttony tomorrow for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and maybe some original drabbles either Thursday or Friday :) Thanks again! Thrace

Just FYI the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) voting has started! Lot's of good stuff up for awards, including yours truly :)

 **Title:** Payback's a Bitch  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21915 – 1702 This chapter  
 **Date:** Dec 2009/Jan 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** BDSM elements and all that BDSM entails.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – See A/N and warnings!

 **Summary:** Jack takes Ianto out to a very special club, one that caters to a particular clientele.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask. I also don't own Adam Lambert (if wishes were horses) or the lyrics to "For Your Entertainment" and they were used without permission.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[Start story here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/155392.html#cutid1)

A/N: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/profile)[**emyrldlady**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emyrldlady/) \- it was on her Christmas wishlist for a fic of her very own, with a cameo by her. This is a combo Christmas/Birthday fic for her (albeit VERY VERY TARDY). It is a sequel to [Games](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1%22) which was nominated for the [Children of Time Awards](http://cota.worldsoutthere.com/torchwood.htm#nominees) in the Kink Category. Voting starts today! Go vote!!!

A/N #2: You don't need to have read Games to understand this one - it can stand on it's own.

  
 **Epilogue – Let Me Entertain Ya ‘Til Ya Scream**

 _Two Days Later_

Ianto looked around them as they walked through the club. It was lit for daytime now and there were slivers of sun peeking through some of the painted windows. They were here to return the cuffs they’d left with two nights ago.

It looked very different in the daylight and not in the seedy way he expected. It was light and clean and almost airy. The colors were still deep and rich and the place was obviously well cared for. He continued looking around until they met up with Lady Emyrld at the bottom of the stairs.

Ianto smiled, she looked much less threatening now. Gone was her emerald green corset and in its place was a very tasteful jumper, still with a plunging neckline to show off her ample chest. She wore a nice pair of black tailored trousers and stylish boots.

“Jack, Mr. Jones. I trust everything was to your satisfaction?”

Jack took the hand she extended and kissed the back of it. “Everything was perfect, Lady Emyrld. Just perfect. Ianto?”

Ianto coughed, realizing Jack had just given him permission to speak to her and his face colored as he tried to respond. “It was,” he paused, searching for the right word. “Intense,” he finally finished.

She smiled at him, placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, that’s the word I get from a lot of first timers.”

Relief filled his face and he easily returned her smile. She turned back to Jack. “Captain Harkness, don’t be stranger. Bring this lovely man back and treat him right.”

Jack winked at her. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back. You never know, he may be the one bringing **me** back.”

Lady Emyrld laughed then, a rich sound that made Ianto want to laugh right along with her. She turned to face him and handed him her card. “You call me anytime, honey, I’ll get things set right up for you.” She glanced back at Jack, before reaching her hand down to give Ianto’s arse a little pat.

Ianto let out that delightful squeaking sound Jack adored and blushed even harder.

“Thank you, Lady Emyrld, we will keep that in mind,” Jack interjected.

Ianto smiled gratefully at Jack who just winked at him and squeezed his hand tighter. Ianto slid her card into his pocket and thanked her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, gave Jack one as well and then waved. “See you later, boys.”

Jack thanked her again and headed toward the door tugging Ianto behind him. They walked out into the daylight and the door shut behind them.

 _Two Weeks Later_

The last two weeks had been very difficult. Ianto and Jack hadn’t had any time alone since their evening at Lady Emyrld’s, at least not any significant time alone. Most nights they just ended up grabbing some takeaway and crashing either at the Hub or their flat. Ianto had almost been killed the previous week during a case. Owen had taken him off field duty and Ianto had been crabbing about that. Owen had just cleared him this morning to go back on active duty and Jack was so grateful. Ianto had been an absolute bitch to be around. He’d been slamming things around the Hub, had buried himself in the Archives, and Jack would have sworn he put Owen on decaf for the week.

Then he’d died today. Twice. Ianto had been so angry. Jack suspected **he’d** been put on decaf as well. He’d had trouble staying awake during his **own** meeting. Ianto had sent glares at him all day and had even rebuffed his advances down in the Archives earlier. Jack frowned, crossing his arms as he stared out over the Hub, watching Ianto clean up rubbish. Ianto had been told numerous times he wasn’t responsible for that anymore but since nobody else would do it, Ianto kept doing it and Jack didn’t stop him.

Jack sighed and went back to his desk to sit down. According to Tosh, the Rift would be quiet over the next couple of days so maybe he could take Ianto out, treat him to a special dinner or something. He refocused on the paperwork in front of him, knowing it would make Ianto happy if he finished it.

When he signed the last form he looked up and out the window of his office, surprised to see the Hub darkened below. _Surely, Ianto wouldn’t have left without me?_ He stood up and went over to the window and looked down on the Hub. There were no signs of life. Jack frowned, left his office in a hurry and rushed down the stairs.

“Ianto?” he looked around. “Ianto?”

The word echoed off the water tower and Myfanwy screeched overhead. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the kitchen where a lone light was burning. He found a still steaming mug of coffee with a note attached.

 _Few things to do. Nothing to worry about. See you at home. Yours, I._

Jack’s heart slowed a bit as he relaxed and realized Ianto was fine and probably just out shopping for a few things they needed back at the flat. He took the coffee back up to his office and finished tidying up. When he was done he shut everything down, set the Rift to away alerts, which he knew would be going to Owen’s phone for the night, took his coffee mug back to the kitchen and washed it out. _Anything to keep Ianto happy,_ he thought. He grabbed his coat and took off for the night.

He walked back to their flat, mostly taking the time to get his thoughts together. The cold air whipped through him and he drew his coat more tightly around himself. They’d had a talk about Ianto wearing his collar all the time. Jack had made it perfectly clear he didn’t expect nor did he want it to signify that Ianto was a full time sub. Quite the opposite, he and Ianto both just wanted it as a symbol of how they belonged to each other. It had taken Ianto a day or so to get out of his sub headspace after their trip to Lady Emryld's, and since then he’d been back to regular old Ianto, albeit a bit more cheeky. Jack chuckled, he liked Ianto being cheeky.

He sobered though, when he remembered that just as Ianto had settled back into his regular headspace, he’d almost been killed and Jack had ordered Owen to take Ianto off field duty until he’d healed. He knew Ianto was mad about that and even angrier about Jack dying, but he had done it to save Ianto’s life. He really hoped they could get through this with some life affirming sex and be done with it. Maybe they were due for another night at Lady Emyrld’s but Jack wasn’t sure Ianto was in a subby mood. He was still wearing his collar, despite Owen seeing it when he’d treated him. Jack laughed at the memory of the look on both Owen’s and Ianto’s faces. Owen had just shaken his head, held his hands up to stop them explaining and gone about his work. Ianto had turned a very interesting shade of red but had refused to take it off, even though he’d given Jack several glares. There were numerous times over the last two weeks that Jack had gotten hard just thinking about Ianto wearing his collar underneath his suit.

But the best part was that his nightmares had stayed away. He fell asleep every night with Ianto in his arms or draped over his chest and the collar was always there, a constant thing between them and for some reason it comforted Jack. Ianto didn’t know it, but when he couldn’t sleep, Jack would wake up and stroke it with his fingers, stare at it, wishing he could wear his, but content that Ianto was wearing his.

He looked up as he reached their flat, happy to see the outside lights on, a sure sign that Ianto wasn’t too mad at him. He walked up the pathway and used his key to get in. He wiped his boots and shut the door behind him.

“Ianto?” he yelled and then he looked up and his jaw dropped open.

Ianto was sitting across the room in a hard backed chair from the dining room. He was dressed in his leather trousers and his burgundy silk shirt. It was tucked in and the top buttons were open revealing the slim leather collar around his neck. What made Jack’s heart pound though, was what was clutched in Ianto’s hand. Jack's collar was very similar to the one Ianto wore around his neck, but it was a bit thicker and Ianto was holding it in his hand and the look on his face was one that was very familiar to Jack, one that brooked no argument.

“Payback’s a bitch, Captain. It’s been a long two weeks, rough day today. We have a room reserved at Lady Emyrld’s tonight and Owen’s on Hub duty. Do you submit?” he growled softly.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat, both at Ianto’s words and the commanding tone of his voice. Immediately he toed off his boots and hung his coat up on the rack by the door. Holding Ianto’s gaze he walked slowly over to him until he was standing in front of him. Ianto arched an eyebrow and shifted in the chair, parting his legs. Jack dropped to his knees and bent his head forward baring his neck to Ianto.

He heard Ianto let out the breath he’d been holding and shivered as he felt Ianto’s hands on his neck as he fastened the collar in place. Ianto reached up and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Good man,” he whispered, “because tonight, I’m going to make you scream.”

Jack shuddered in anticipation and Ianto’s hand moved to cup his cheek. Jack risked a glance up at Ianto before turning his face into Ianto’s palm and kissing it softly. Then he whispered, “Please, sir.”

The End.

  



End file.
